La tentation des amants
by Klaainer
Summary: "Attends ... un esclave sexuel ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" (PAUSE)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Warnings :** Comme le sous-entend le résumé, le thème de cette fiction est l'esclavagisme sexuel.

Les relations H/H vous déplaisent ?

Les récits de relations sexuelles vous déplaisent ?

Si vous avez répondu oui aux deux questions **attention,** il y a ici des relations sexuelles entre hommes !

**Disclaimer ****: **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ceux qui ont créé Teen Wolf. L'idée générale vient de **Bruniblondi** à qui j'envoie des fleurs et des chocolats.

**Résumé** : "Attends ... un esclave sexuel ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!"

**Rating** : M.

**Bêta** : La formidable Maly Winchester, qui fait vraiment un travail rapide et carrément parfait. Sans elle et ses conseils et bien, pas d'histoire ! *Lui donne aussi des fleurs et des chocolats*

**Bon,** ce prologue est un tout petit petit prologue. Ce sera plus long par la suite !

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

_23 mars 2009,_

Derek était accoudé sur la table, se frottant les yeux toutes les deux minutes devant la tonne de papiers éparpillés face à lui. Ça allait bientôt faire deux mois. Il n'en pouvait plus, ne dormait pas et se faisait sans cesse remonter les bretelles par Peter qui paraissait beaucoup plus en forme que les autres, comme si les faits ne le touchaient pas.

\- Bon sang Derek, je te dis que c'est terminé. Tu ne peux rien y faire ! Ce n'est pas en te morfondant comme ça que tu changeras quelque chose !

\- Je vais retrouver celui qui a fait ça et je peux te jurer que je lui arracherai la gorge !

Peter soupira en voyant son neveu qui commençait vraiment à perdre la tête, sans parler du reste de la meute. Il était fatigué de devoir s'occuper d'eux. Il fallait qu'ils avancent, qu'ils dépassent ça. Maintenant.

_oOo_

Un son s'échappa de la porte du bureau du shérif, quelqu'un toquait doucement.

\- Quoi ?!

Il ne voulait parler à personne, encore moins à l'un de ces flics qui allait lui dire que c'était terminé ou qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

\- Shérif … je suis juste passé pour voir comment vous alliez.

Le jeune passait souvent le voir après les cours depuis quelques semaines, pour lui apporter à manger, lui demander des nouvelles sur l'affaire ou juste pour voir comment il allait justement.

\- Scott … je n'ai aucune information de plus.

\- Bon, ne vous en faites pas, on finira par trouver quelque chose ! C'est sûr !

Le gamin essayait tant bien que mal de venir en aide au shérif, laissant ses propres émotions à l'extérieur du commissariat à chaque fois. C'était bien une des seules choses qui le réconfortait dans sa détresse.

\- Je passerai voir ta mère plus tard. Va donc rejoindre tes camarades.

Scott laissa le père seul dans son bureau, craignant une fois de plus qu'il ne laisse tout tomber pour sombrer dans l'alcoolisme, dans le déni ou qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver ce qui pourrait lui faire remonter la pente, ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de mettre fin à ses jours.

* * *

Et voilà ! Si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à reviewer gentils lecteurs :D Je posterai la suite dans quelques heures.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Attention, **je n'ai pas subitement changé de synopsis alors si les relations H/H vous déplaisent, arrêtez vous ici !

**Disclaimer ****: **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ceux qui ont créé Teen Wolf. L'idée générale vient de **Bruniblondi** à qui j'envoie des fleurs et des chocolats.

**Résumé** : "Attends ... un esclave sexuel ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!"

**Rating** : M.

**Bêta** : La formidable Maly Winchester, qui fait vraiment un travail rapide et parfait. MERCI *Lui donne des gâteaux et des fraises*

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, je vous aime déjà !

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

_3 Février 2015,_

Six ans. Six ans. Une gorgée pour chaque année. John ferma la bouteille et alla la jeter avec les autres. La maison était vide, le désespoir tuant à petit feu l'ancien shérif.

_oOo_

Scott entra dans la chambre de Kira après avoir toqué doucement. Il vit sa petite amie assise sur son lit, entourée de bouquins.

\- Tu travailles encore ?

\- Si je ne travaille pas, je ne réussirais pas, tu le sais.

Kira ferma ses livres un par un, se leva et prit le brun dans ses bras. Elle allait bientôt arriver au bout de ses études, cinq longues années qui lui avaient prit tout son temps. Le droit était devenu son occupation première, et maintenant, ses derniers examens arrivaient. Scott allait pouvoir reprendre la place qui lui était due.

Chacun avait vécu différemment l'horreur de la situation. Kira, elle, s'était dévouée à ses nouvelles études pour penser à autre chose. Lui avait eu plus de mal à se remettre qu'elle, dépérissant doucement, prenant des nouvelles de ses compagnons sans trop y réfléchir. Et après un an et demi de recherche, il avait enfin compris qu'il n'y aurait pas de fin joyeuse. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il oublia, ou qu'il recommença à vivre normalement. Il survivait, hanté par ses souvenirs. Hanté depuis six ans.

_oOo_

Isaac enfonça violemment sa clé dans la serrure, toujours énervé contre Erika. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi têtue ?! Lui répéter que tout irait mieux un jour ou l'autre ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Il posa son classeur sur le bar avant de se servir un verre.

\- Arrête, je te dis. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

\- Ce n'est que le deuxième de la journée, tu vas trouver !

Erika tentait tant bien que mal de convaincre Isaac. Cet employeur qui lui avait fermé la porte au nez devant le néant qu'était son CV était un idiot. Isaac pouvait trouver du travail, il allait le faire. Avec son aide, qu'il la veuille ou non. Lui qui était si doux avec les autres… sa mauvaise humeur avait pris le pas sur cette gentillesse. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et appela Vernon pour lui demander de rentrer un peu plus tard que prévu. Ce qui laissait largement le temps à la jolie blonde de calmer Isaac.

_oOo_

Lydia laissa un nouveau sac devant la maison du shérif, prenant l'autre, vide, qui n'attendait qu'elle. Elle monta dans la voiture de Jackson et ouvrit son cartable, laissant tomber le sac en plastique plein à l'intérieur, dépitée.

\- Il l'a terminé ?

Elle secoua la tête, aussi désespérée que la veille, l'avant veille et tous les autres jours.

\- Il n'y touche pas, je vais devoir rappeler madame McCall pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

En arrivant devant leur appartement, ils virent Derek contre la porte d'entrée. Lydia déchargea les courses et entra, laissant les deux hommes.

\- Tu as quelque chose de nouveau ?

Jackson soupira tout en se frottant le nez.

\- Rien. Tu t'y attendais, Derek, six ans c'est pas rien ! Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je suis désolé !

Le brun grogna, se retenant de donner un grand coup dans la voiture de l'autre bêta. Il en avait marre, il était épuisé par les recherches qu'il faisait, les appels qu'il passait. Épuisé. Six ans, c'était long. Beaucoup trop long …

_oOo_

Mélissa était assise sur les marches menant à l'hôpital, la tête au creux des mains. Elle regardait Peter de l'autre côté de la rue, il était occupé à … renifler ? Oui, il reniflait la boutique qui avait ouvert il y a un peu plus de six ans, le fameux « sex-shop ». Elle se souvenait de Scott qui n'avait pas compris à quoi ça servait et de Peter qui s'était gentiment proposé pour lui apprendre les « bases de la vie ». Son expression horrifiée l'avait fait doucement rire mais le lendemain elle avait quand même surpris Scott à la sortie de cette même boutique accompagné de son meilleur ami, ils ricanaient tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils la voient. Son fils avait lâchement laissé son ami sur le côté pour s'enfuir, jetant le sac plein qu'il venait d'acheter. Et Stiles avait ricané. Il avait fait un signe de la main à la mère de son ami puis avait récupéré le fameux sac en plastique.

Mélissa ne s'en remettrait jamais. Six ans, ce n'était pas trop long, mais bien trop court, trop frais. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était oublier, arrêter d'espérer et en finir avec ce problème.

* * *

Réponse aux Guests :

Carmin : Et voilà la suite, merci beaucoup pour ta review :D


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Warnings : **cf. Chapitres précédents.

**Disclaimer ****: **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ceux qui ont créé Teen Wolf. L'idée de base vient de **Bruniblondi** à qui j'envoie des fleurs et des chocolats.

**Résumé** : "Attends ... un esclave sexuel ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

**Rating** : M.

**Bêta** : La formidable Maly Winchester, qui fait vraiment un travail rapide et parfait ! *Lui envoie des saucisses et des donuts*

Encore merci pour vos gentilles review, ça me fait très plaisir ! Pour ce chapitre, certainement des réponses à vos questions !

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

_Un hurlement se fit entendre bientôt suivi par un autre bruit tout aussi inquiétant. Quelqu'un venait de donner un grand coup de pelle dans la vitre avant d'un véhicule abandonné sur le bas-côté. La route était mal éclairée, personne ne passait par ici et pourtant, ce fut ce soir-là que tout commença réellement. Les ennuis arrivèrent, poursuivis par des hommes en noir._

_oOo_

_5 mars 2015,_

Derek grimpa dans sa Camaro, il aurait voulu changer de voiture depuis le temps, mais l'idée que Stiles le tuerait s'il le faisait l'avait obligé à la garder. En posant ses mains sur le volant, il eut des bribes de souvenir.

« Il _courait sous sa forme de loup, haletant, la forêt, il la connaissait comme sa poche et Scott et Isaac étaient en ville. Chacun à son poste, cherchant une odeur bien spécifique, humant l'air comme s'ils n'en avaient plus. Tout se passa très vite à ce moment-là, la police était aussi sur les lieux, des chiens étaient postés aux quatre coins de Beacon Hills et Peter s'affairait même avec le shérif Stilinski au commissariat. »_

Quand ça lui arrivait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser la tête et de plisser les yeux très fort, comme pour faire sortir les images. Il ne voulait pas penser au jeune homme, qui aurait maintenant 24 ans, beau comme un cœur, ses grains de beauté se seraient peut-être même multipliés !

« _C'était difficile, mais ils étaient tous convaincus que retrouver Stiles devrait être plus simple que ça. Cette tête de mule ne devait pas se trouver bien loin, il était certainement sous le joug d'une nouvelle meute d'alpha ou alors ses vieux démons avaient refait surface. Parce que Stiles répondait toujours aux SMS, surtout ceux paniqués de son père ou de son meilleur ami. Mais là ? Rien, nada. Il était aux abonnés absents et malgré l'ennui qu'éprouvait Derek à écouter les bavardages du jeune ou à le regarder faire des âneries, il était inquiet, terriblement inquiet. Cinq jours c'est quand même long. »_

Aujourd'hui ça faisait six ans, un mois et deux jours et il fallait fêter cette sixième année, malgré le retard. Derek voulait acheter quelque chose de spécial, mais à part les histoires farfelues et le sarcasme, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'aimait le jeune. Il roulait dans Beacon Hills sans trop savoir quoi acheter et puis il eut l'idée du siècle. Après trois boutiques, il retourna au loft, posa le présent sur sa table et prit une bouteille d'eau.

En allant au cimetière ce jour là, il pensa à nouveau à Stiles, à tout ce qu'il aurait voulu vivre avec lui s'ils avaient eu plus de temps. Il pensa à son hyperactivité, son tempérament plutôt suicidaire et il esquissa un sourire. Dieu qu'il lui manquait. Il posa des fleurs sur sa tombe et la batte de baseball qu'il avait achetée plus tôt dans la matinée.

\- Pour que tu te défendes en Enfer, sale mioche.

_oOo_

Peter réajustait sa cravate, se préparant pour son prochain rendez-vous. Il n'avait jamais pu savoir si c'était sa condition de loup-garou qui faisait que son désir sexuel était toujours à son apogée ou si c'était simplement parce que... eh bien parce que c'était Peter ! Il ricana et quitta le loft de Derek qui était parti on ne sait où. Arrivant devant la boutique qu'il cherchait, il regarda autour de lui et s'enfonça dans l'entrée.

Le Club pouvait passer pour une simple salle libertine ou une maison close, avec des tons chauds, une douce musique d'ambiance et une faible lumière. Le bar était certainement le meuble le plus imposant de la salle et le barman était à votre service. En tant que barman, mais aussi pour plus, si… affinités.

Il n'y avait pas de grande décoration, de statues ou de fourrure, les meubles étaient sobres, des tabourets, des tables basses, de grandes lampes. Deux épais rideaux tombaient dans le fond de la salle, sur les côtés, encerclant les clients, pour plus d'intimité. Peter offrit un grand sourire à la femme derrière lui, Mademoiselle Biche.

\- Ça faisait longtemps.

_oOo_

Erika bataillait avec la fermeture éclair de son manteau, elle grognait et fini par casser ladite fermeture.

\- Putain !

« - J_e sais que c'est dur, mais il faut garder espoir. Stiles a vécu bien des choses, il doit y avoir une explication logique._

_\- Du sang, une capuche et une bâche. Je ne vois qu'une explication, quelqu'un l'a tué._

_\- Isaac... _

_\- Non Erika, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine. N'essaye pas de me convaincre du contraire, ça va faire trois semaines qu'on le cherche ! Nous n'avons absolument rien de plus, il est mort, point barre. Passe à autre chose. »_

Elle ne pleurait plus depuis quelques années, du moins, pas quand ça touchait l'histoire de Stiles. Elle essayait vraiment de ne plus y penser, elle voulait retourner à une vie normale.

« _La jeune louve tentait de donner de l'espoir à la meute, elle et Derek étaient bien les seuls qui poursuivaient sans relâche les recherches. »_

Elle en avait terriblement voulu à ses amis de ne pas poursuivre ces recherches. Et comme Derek ainsi que le père de Stiles, elle était restée à Beacon Hills, retenue contre son propre gré par l'esprit de l'humain.

« _ Le père de Stiles avait été mis à pied à cause de la dépression qui pointait le bout de son nez, Scott se refermait sur lui-même en repensant à son meilleur ami et toutes les fois où il aurait pu l'aider, faire plus attention à lui... »_

Scott, lui, était parti, laissant les trois faire leur deuil dans la ville, pour continuer à vivre avec Kira autre part.

« _La bêta pensait vraiment que Lydia se serait un peu plus battue que cela, elle n'avait pas hurlé, Stiles ne pouvait pas être mort se répétait-elle sans cesse ! Mais non, la Banshee croyait que son « don » ne fonctionnait plus, ou qu'il avait fait l'impasse sur le décès de son ami. »_

En fait, tout le monde avait quitté les lieux, partant à l'université pour la plupart mais surtout partant pour oublier. Boucler définitivement l'affaire Stilinski.

« C_e qui l'étonna le plus fut quand même Isaac, il avait plus de mal à supporter la perte de Stiles qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, le garçon n'avait pas la même relation que Scott avait avec l'hyperactif, il ne le cherchait pas non plus comme Derek et était encore moins son père ou son ex. C'était peut-être simplement le petit cœur du loup, Stiles restait son ami, malgré les hauts et les bas, le voir disparaître dans la nature, sans aucune explication, n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. »_

Elle se souvenait que sa meute désespérait, n'étant plus que l'ombre d'elle-même mais Isaac avait toujours eu besoin d'eux, Derek n'était plus là pour lui comme avant et peut-être que quelque part, il en voulait à Stiles d'être parti, de se faire passer pour mort.

Six ans plus tard elle était devenue flic, elle était amoureuse et devait apprendre à son fiancé qu'elle était enceinte.

\- Vous pouvez me passer le shérif Jordan Parrish ?

* * *

Finiiiii ! Enfin le chapitre hein, pas la fiction ! Je vous vois déjà venir, oui c'est un Sterek et oui c'est un Happy End !

oOo

Réponse au Guest :

Orange-sanguine : Merci pour ta review et ton dicton charmant xD


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Warnings :** WAIT ! Ici, ça commence à aller bien dans les warnings ! Relations sexuelles H/H et tout le toutim ! Si ça ne vous plait pas, ne lisez pas :p

**Disclaimer ****: **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ceux qui ont créé Teen Wolf. L'idée générale vient de **Bruniblondi** à qui j'envoie des fleurs et des chocolats.

**Résumé** : "Attends ... un esclave sexuel ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!"

**Rating** : M.

**Bêta** : La formidable Maly Winchester, qui fait vraiment travail rapide et parfait. *Lui donne des mamages Bottom!Derek*

Je suis désolée j'ai complètement zappé qu'on était dimanche ! Mais au moins, je suis dans les temps, même si il est déjà 18h30...

Je crois que j'ai fait une bourde et il est possible que j'ai répondu aux reviews deux fois xD

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

_12 mai 2015,_

Peter s'avança dans l'entrée, il était vraiment d'une humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui et voulait le faire partager aux autres. C'est donc conquérant qu'il salua Mademoiselle Biche au secrétariat et observa le tableau accroché derrière elle.

\- Vous me faites hésiter...

\- Monsieur Hale, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous ne saviez pas déjà qui vous vouliez aujourd'hui. Je suis certaine que vous le savez depuis la dernière fois que vous êtes venu.

Il rigola puis sortit le chéquier de son neveu et un stylo.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, vous me connaissez trop bien.

La secrétaire leva les yeux au ciel tout en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ce matin ?

Il répondit en observant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à mettre BigDick et Trixy pour une heure, j'ai envie de m'occuper.

\- Bien, oh et, le directeur m'a dit de vous dire, Starly ne sera pas disponible pendant une semaine.

\- Une semaine ?! Je la voulais vendredi...

\- Nous vous offrons trente minutes de plus aujourd'hui avec BigDick et Trixy pour le désagrément.

Peter attrapa les clés de la chambre rouge que lui tendait Mademoiselle Biche puis s'y dirigea, exaspéré par les services du Club. Starly Culbuto était souvent en repos et ça l'enquiquinait au plus haut point. Elle qui adorait qu'on lui fasse mal. Il gronda et ouvrit la chambre.

\- Monsieur Peter... murmura une petite voix.

\- Trixy, où est BigDick ?

\- Oh, il arrive, il s'excuse pour le retard Monsieur Peter.

Il haussa un sourcil en pensant à la correction qu'il allait donner à l'esclave en retard, mais en l'attendant...

\- A genoux Trix', j'ai envie que tu me suces.

_oOo_

Peter avait toujours rêvé d'avoir quelqu'un à ses pieds, faisant la moindre des choses qu'il demanderait et c'était bien pour ça qu'il était entré au club la première fois. Une soumise, voilà ce qu'il voulait.

Mais après un an, il avait eu des envies complètement différentes, il avait tout essayé, la soumission, la domination, les femmes, les hommes, les deux en même temps, la douleur, la frustration, l'anxiété. Peter passait bon nombre d'heures au club, traînassant quand l'envie lui en prenait, observant même d'autres personnes faire ce qu'elles voulaient aux esclaves. Le voyeurisme l'excitait particulièrement et c'est comme ça qu'il vit le jeune homme pour la première fois.

_« Son corps nu attaché contre une table de la chambre jaune, faite pour le voyeurisme, entourée de baies vitrées pour le plus grand bonheur de Peter. Il s'était installé sur un sofa, avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux tout en attendant la suite. _

_Un homme blond prenait l'esclave par derrière, lui donnant des coups de boutoir à n'en plus finir. Le jeune avait la bouche ouverte, de la salive s'écoulait sur son menton et il paraissait aimer le traitement, le bougre. Peter était subjugué par les hanches du jeune, le creux de ses reins, ses longues jambes accrochées à la table par des sangles. Il était plié en deux, pour que le client puisse pleinement se satisfaire de ce qu'il orchestrait durement. Les poignets de l'esclave étaient violacés, certainement dû à la durée du traitement ou aux clients précédents, Peter fut surpris en voyant le sourire du jeune, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un esclave apprécie ça._

_Un autre homme est entré ce soir là, un grand brun, donnant une tape sur le dos du premier, qui continuait avec ses coups de reins celui qui venait de faire son apparition se plaça devant le jeune esclave, qui ne devait guère avoir plus de 20 ans et fit entrer son sexe déjà dur entre ses lèvres, ce qui provoqua gémissements, sueur et frustration. _

_Peter qui se délectait de la scène fit sortir son membre de son pantalon lentement, posant ses doigts dessus pour faire des va-et vient à la vitesse de la fellation brutale qui se passait derrière les vitres. _

_Ce soir-là, Hale avait joui plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée et il avait laissé le jeune là, quittant le Club après l'avoir regardé se faire prendre par les deux hommes en même temps sans aucun état d'âme. Après tout, ils avaient payé pour ça. Et lui aussi, il payerait pour lui. »_

_oOo_

Le loup-garou repensa à l'année dernière, qu'il avait en grande partie, passée au Club. Un de ses plus beaux souvenirs resterait quand même la séance avec un petit brun, pendant laquelle il lui avait volé sa soi-disant virginité, ce qui fut un plaisir sans nom. Le jeune n'avait même pas encore de nom de scène, aucune expérience de l'esclavagisme sexuel et était bien le parfait cadeau que pouvait recevoir Peter, enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

_« Pour fêter sa cinquième année au Club, l'homme qui dirigeait, un certain Marcel, lui avait offert une heure avec un petit nouveau. Fraîchement arrivé, le garçon devait être encore vierge avec un peu de chance, ce qui avait donné envie à Peter de le baiser brutalement pour que sa première fois soit un succès dont le petit se souviendrait toute sa vie. Le loup savait très bien que Marcel voulait le garder en tant que client, il payait rubis sur l'ongle à chaque séance, profitant des esclaves à n'en plus finir. Le recevoir aussi souvent au Club avait d'ailleurs fait penser au directeur que l'idée d'instaurer une carte de fidélité serait une bonne chose._

_\- Un petit nouveau, hein ? Quel âge a-t-il ?_

_\- Il vient de faire ses 19 ans, Monsieur Hale._

_La secrétaire observa la réaction du loup, elle savait à quel point l'homme aimait les jeunes sans expérience._

_\- 19 ans... Des interdictions ?_

_\- Aucune, Monsieur Hale, vous en faites ce que vous voulez._

_C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Peter retourna au loft, pensant à tout ce qu'il allait faire au petit le lendemain. »_

Il arrêta de rêvasser et se remit au travail, essayant de ne plus y penser pour pouvoir enfin terminer les plans de sa nouvelle piscine.

_« - Quel est ton nom petit ?_

_\- Je... je suis où ?_

_Peter fit claquer sa langue sur son palais, agacé. _

_\- Je t'ai demandé ton nom. Réponds._

_Son ton fut sans appel, il fusilla du regard le jeune garçon assis sur le lit._

_\- Aymeric..._

_\- Aymeric ? Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus excitant, mais tant pis ! Je ferais avec._

_Son sourire sadique fit peur à l'esclave, qui se recula autant qu'il le pouvait sur le lit, pendant que le loup s'approchait dangereusement de lui, les yeux fous de désir._

_\- Sois tranquille, je ne te ferais aucun mal..._

_\- Je ne veux pas faire ça maintenant !_

_Peter attrapa les poignets du petit brun et le retourna sur le ventre, mordillant sa nuque._

_\- Chut..._

_Le jeune se débattit quand le loup-garou accrocha ses mains aux barreaux du lit avec des menottes. Il sentit sa langue descendre jusqu'à ses reins et ses griffes glisser jusqu'à ses cuisses._

_\- J'ai dit non !_

_Le plus vieux mit le lubrifiant sur la commode près de la tête de lit, à la vue d'Aymeric. Il donna un grand coup de dent sur son épaule quand le petit commença à grogner. _

_\- Tu ne vas pas commencer je ne suis même pas encore en toi._

_Lui dire ça ne fut pas bénéfique, le jeune râlant encore plus, énervé par ce qui allait lui arriver._

_\- Allez, tu vas aimer ça, crois-moi !_

_Peter le positionna mieux, plaquant sa tête contre l'oreiller et relevant ses fesses pour un meilleur accès. A genoux derrière lui, il récupéra le lubrifiant, en mit sur ses doigts et pénétra sans douceur une première phalange dans le trou serré de l'humain qui se débattait comme un beau diable. S'il voulait exciter le loup, c'était chose faite. Après avoir mis deux doigts dans son cul, Peter les remplaça par sa verge gonflée, érigée fièrement pour la suite._

_Le jeune cria comme jamais cette nuit-là, le loup n'attendant pas qu'il s'habitue à la présence de son membre imposant. _

_\- Tu es si étroit..._

_Même après quelques coups de reins bien placés, il ne sentit toujours pas l'odeur de l'excitation ou du plaisir sur l'esclave, ce qui l'avait rendu fou. »_

Peter se souvenait aussi de la suite, comment il avait baisé la jolie bouche du gamin pour le punir, il était sûr que le gamin n'était pas vierge, le directeur avait voulu le faire croire au loup, mais c'était bien impossible de lui cacher la vérité. C'est en érection qu'il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Aérer un peu lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il rigola en repensant au nom qu'avait pris le jeune, « Le Kid », il s'était dit que ce n'était pas vraiment flatteur au début et puis avait réfléchi et non. Décidément Marcel n'avait aucune imagination.

_oOo_

Derek rentra chez lui après avoir dîné chez Erika et Jordan, ce qui était carrément surréel, Stiles aurait adoré voir ça. Peter était installé sur la table du salon, empiétant sur l'espace du plus jeune Hale, encore une fois.

\- J'attends toujours le loyer.

\- Ah. Ah. Ah. Très drôle cher neveu.

Ce dernier continua à écrire sur sa feuille, n'accordant même pas un regard à Derek qui grogna pour la forme. Il passa derrière son oncle pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Voir le vieux dessiner n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Kiki ?

Peter voulut arracher des mains de Derek la feuille qu'il lui avait volée mais n'y parvenant pas, il montra les crocs et bouscula la chaise en se levant.

\- Donne-moi ça.

\- Red Candy ? Diva ? Des amis à toi ?

Derek haussa un sourcil, amusé, en continuant de lire les prénoms inscrits sur la feuille.

\- J'ai dit... pas touche !

Peter attrapa enfin la liste puis la froissa pour la jeter sur la tête de son neveu. Ce dernier grogna à son tour tout en faisant sortir ses griffes.

\- Ne refais pas ça !

\- Sinon quoi ?

Peter ricana en roulant une nouvelle boule de papier, cependant il n'eut pas le temps de le viser que déjà Derek se jetait sur lui pour la lui faire manger.

_oOo_

_Six ans plus tôt._

_« Stiles ? Non. Tu es Red Candy maintenant. »_

* * *

Je ne sais pas si cela répond à vos nombreuses questions ou si ça en apporte d'autre !

Réponse aux guests :

drew : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D

carmin : Tu comprendras le lien entre le résumé et la fiction dans le prochain chapitre ! Et encore plus par la suite ! Pour ce qui est de Peter, pareil, tu te feras ton avis dessus dès le chapitre 3 :p Le prochain chapitre est pour dimanche ou lundi. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Guest : Ah ah ah ah, ma notion de Happy End est toute guillerette, ce sera vraiment un bon gros happy end (dans la soie et les pétales de rose oui), pas un truc torturé ou que sais-je encore. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

sakuraetsasuke : Et vlà la suite, merci pour ta review :p


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Warnings : **cf. Chapitres précédents.

**Disclaimer ****: **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ceux qui ont créé Teen Wolf. L'idée générale vient de **Bruniblondi** à qui j'envoie des fleurs et des chocolats.

**Résumé** : "Attends ... un esclave sexuel ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!"

**Rating** : M.

**Bêta** : La formidable Maly Winchester, qui fait vraiment un travail rapide et parfait. *Lui jette des bonbons*

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

_28 mai 2015,_

Erica prit son sac de courses d'une main et le pack de lait de l'autre, faisant hurler son fiancé qui était effrayé à chaque fois qu'elle portait quelque chose de lourd.

\- Erica ! Lâche ça tout de suite !

\- Jordan, est-ce que je vais devoir te rappeler que je suis un loup-garou jusqu'à l'accouchement ? Je ne suis pas en sucre.

Et pour accentuer ses dires, elle fit claquer ses crocs près du poignet de l'homme qui tentait de prendre ses courses.

\- Pas touche. Je peux porter ça. C'est pas comme si j'en étais à mon quatrième mois !

\- Que... Erica, ça va faire 16 semaines, techniquement, tu en es à ton quatrième mois.

\- J'en suis à peine à 15. Ne va pas tout exagérer comme ça.

Elle rentra dans la maison et ferma la porte d'un coup de coude, laissant son futur mari vaquer à ses occupations.

Quelques heures plus tard, le nouveau shérif était au commissariat, Scott sur ses talons, les examens de sa petite amie étaient terminés et revenir à Beacon Hills le taraudait depuis longtemps.

\- Jordan !

Ce dernier se tourna vers le loup-garou, tout sourire en reconnaissant sa voix.

\- Scott, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te croyais à l'université.

Il lui donna l'accolade et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- C'était le cas mais les examens sont terminés, je suis là pour aider un peu, John ne répond ni à mes appels ni à mes textos...

\- Je vois. Il n'est pas sorti de chez lui depuis quelques mois déjà, Lydia et Erica lui laissent de quoi manger devant sa porte d'entrée la plupart du temps.

Scott hocha la tête, dépité par l'attitude du père de son défunt meilleur ami. Il fallait vraiment que ça cesse, l'ancien shérif se laisserait abattre jusqu'à sa mort. Il quitta le commissariat une heure après, promettant à Parrish de passer chez lui dans la semaine.

_oOo_

_« Il ne pouvait que se souvenir de sa première fois, un homme avait payé cher pour lui prendre sa virginité, pour la lui arracher, comme on aurait retiré une dent, sans anesthésie, au bout d'un an de lavage de cerveau. Avant tout ça, pour ses premiers jours, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était quitter les lieux, repartir au commissariat, avoir cours avec Harris, faire ses compétitions de Lacrosse sur le banc de touche. Il s'était senti seul pendant la belle époque à Beacon Hills, mais ne se souvenait de rien qui aurait pu lui faire mériter ça. De nombreuses fois il s'était demandé s'il avait demandé ça, peut-être inconsciemment, ou si c'était son devoir de vivre ce changement. Mais non ! Jamais il n'avait demandé à se faire attacher jour et nuit, forcé à regarder des images défiler sur un grand écran, il voulait juste un peu d'attention, rien de bien méchant. Rien d'aussi chiant, et puis sérieusement, le rouge c'était trop kitsch. C'est en laissant couler ses larmes qu'il pensa aux gens qu'il connaissait, son père, qui n'avait certainement pas survécu à sa mort, son meilleur ami, qui avait probablement été à sa recherche malgré tout, ou Lydia, sa merveilleuse Lydia, qui avait aidé son père à vivre, Erica qui le pleurait, Derek qui … qui serait probablement mieux sans lui. En fait, ils seraient tous mieux sans lui. Il l'avait bien cherché, on lui répétait sans arrêt de se taire, de se taire ! De fermer sa grande bouche. DE SE TAIRE. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant une main venir lui claquer la joue. _

_\- Ferme-là ! Tu m'entends ?! Je veux que tu te taises !_

_\- Demandé si gentiment... _

_\- On n'y arrivera jamais avec lui, il ne reste pas concentré plus de dix secondes sur les photos. »_

_oOo_

Derek posa sa veste sur un tabouret, saluant Boyd de la tête, ce dernier était occupé à essuyer les verres derrière le comptoir.

\- Tu me sers quelque chose ?

\- Une grenadine ?

Le brun gronda devant la vaine tentative d'humour de son bêta et demanda une bière.

\- Je voudrais finir ivre.

\- Eh, je peux arranger ça si tu veux mon chou.

Une jeune femme fit tourner une mèche de cheveux brune autour de son doigt, passant son décolleté pigeonnant sous les yeux du loup.

\- Ça ira.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je dois avoir quelques bouteilles chez moi.

\- Il a dit non, dégage.

Erica s'installa sur le tabouret près de celui de Derek, lançant un regard noir à la fille qui venait de se faire exclure.

\- Allez, du vent !

Vexée, la grande brune quitta les lieux en maudissant tous les gens du bar. La louve soupira et commanda une grenadine à Boyd, faisant sourire ce dernier.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Comment se passe ta gestation ? La coupa Derek, ennuyé.

\- Derek, que tu appelles ma grossesse une gestation, c'est carrément bizarre.

\- Tu es une louve, c'est une gestation.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, exaspéré par la blonde.

\- Jordan n'est pas un loup et je reste à moitié humaine. C'est une grossesse, voyons.

\- Je te dis que...

Boyd abattit le verre d'Erica sur le bar, coupant court au débat. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant leurs gamineries et retourna servir les vrais clients.

\- Prends soin de toi, lâcha l'alpha.

Et Derek quitta le bar pour retourner au loft, aussi désespéré qu'à son arrivée mais néanmoins heureux pour sa bêta et sa gestation.

\- Une grossesse Derek ! Une grossesse, clama Erika en le voyant franchir les portes du bar avec sa bière.

oOo

Peter était tout excité, il aurait presque ricané s'il n'avait pas dépensé autant d'argent pour du sexe. Du sexe oui, mais pas avec n'importe qui. Avec le très renommé Red Candy. Bon dieu ce qu'il avait hâte de voir de plus près cette personne mais surtout, il avait hâte de ressentir ce qu'il ferait avec ce nouvel esclave. Ça faisait tellement de temps qu'il attendait ce moment...  
Quand il entra dans la chambre, l'odeur de plaisir envahit ses narines, toutes ces hormones que le jeune homme avait emmagasiné en lui, il aurait presque joui rien qu'en sentant l'odeur du jeune s'il était resté un adolescent qui ne se contrôlait pas. Mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas, il avait donné beaucoup de billets verts en plus, pas question de ne pas profiter de l'esclave.  
Alors Peter s'était avancé, observant avec contentement le corps nu installé sur les draps, le fameux Red Candy, en chair et en os. Il était plutôt pâle et de nombreux grains de beauté parsemaient son corps. Il se mit face au lit avant de se laisser tomber à quatre pattes au-dessus de ce petit être fragile, faisant courir ses doigts sur son torse, posant son nez sur son cou... enfin il allait être sien.

oOo

Son fantasme assouvi, Peter quitta le club en pensant à la bourde qu'il avait faite et qui allait lui valoir un déchiquetage de gorge en règle. Jamais il n'aurait dû faire ça, ni même y penser une seconde, mais c'était tellement bon, il le referait sans hésiter. Alors il passa une main sur son tee-shirt pour se reprendre et offrit à sa personne un large sourire. Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser abattre pour si peu, avec un peu de chance ils ne s'en rendraient même pas compte et ne poseraient pas plus de questions que ça.

\- Et puis, ça valait largement le coup non ?

Il rigola franchement dans la rue, perdu dans ses pensées, effrayant la petite vieille qui passait avec son caniche.

_oOo_

Quand Derek entendit le cœur de son oncle battre lentement, il comprit tout de suite, Peter était dans son bon jour, psychopathe à souhait, cherchant sans arrêt à l'enquiquiner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Ledit Peter posa une main sur son cœur, la bouche grande ouverte, comme s'il était réellement choqué après avoir ouvert la porte du loft.

\- Allons, est-ce du mépris que j'entends ?

\- Abrège qu'on en finisse.

\- Quelle impatience, ce n'était que pour t'annoncer que Stiles est vivant.

* * *

Et voilà ! Chapitre 4 terminé, vous avez des réponses à vos questions ? Le chapitre 5 arrive dans une semaine avec tout plein de réponses en plus, si jamais vous n'êtes pas satisfaits :p

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de vous lire !

**Réponse au guest :**

Drew : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est gentil ! :D


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Warnings :** cf. Chapitres précédents.

**Disclaimer ****: **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ceux qui ont créé Teen Wolf. L'idée générale vient de **Bruniblondi** à qui j'envoie des fleurs et des chocolats.

**Résumé** : "Attends ... un esclave sexuel ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!"

**Rating** : M.

**Bêta** : La formidable Maly Winchester, qui fait toujours un travail aussi parfait, *choquée* je lui envoie des bonbons.

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

_29 mai 2015,_

Emily se retourne brusquement quand la porte de sa chambre se fait défoncer par un bélier. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

_oOo_

Stiles est en train de donner des coups de fouet sur les fesses d'un client qui hurle de plaisir quand sa porte se fait enfoncer. Il a la même réaction que tous les autres esclaves, « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? ». Un policier se jette sur lui, et dieu, il doit bien peser au moins cent kilos. Ses mains sont menottées et il ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il se passe. Des hommes en uniforme aident le client à se relever, ils lui donnent une couverture et le font sortir, mais pendant ce temps, lui, il se prend des coups de pieds dans les côtes, Marcel va être tellement furieux. Il n'arrive pas à emmagasiner le fait que c'est lui qui devrait être aidé, lui qui devrait avoir droit à la couverture et pas au mastodonte qui le pousse contre un mur.

De l'autre côté de l'enceinte, Jordan éteint son talkie-walkie avant d'entrer dans le Club, suivi de près par ses agents. Les collègues de Rafaël McCall ont fait sortir les esclaves et arrêtés les profiteurs, le shérif peut maintenant voir les lieux quand le jeune garçon aux mèches rouges sort d'une chambre, menotté et la bouche en sang.

\- Il doit y avoir erreur, ce n'est pas un client. Trop jeune.

L'agent qui tient Red Candy gronde et s'excuse rapidement avant de le détacher et de le mener dans une des ambulances qui attendent sur le parking voisin. Une ambulancière l'attrape, l'examine rapidement avant de le coucher sur le brancard prévu à cet effet, Stiles ne comprend toujours rien alors il se débat, donne des coups de coude à la quadragénaire et court hors du véhicule.

\- Marcel ! MARCEL !

_oOo_

\- Emily Winch, 23 ans, légères contusions sur les côtes et le dos, lavage de cerveau.

Une porte se ferme.

\- Dorian Pons, 20 ans, traces de griffures, cicatrices sur le dos, les côtes, lavage de cerveau.

Quelqu'un hurle à l'extérieur.

\- Liliane Sud, 24 ans, entorse au poignet, griffures, lavage de cerveau.

Des sirènes retentissent.

\- Stiles Stilinski, 23 ans, contusions au visage, aux jambes et au ventre, lavage de cerveau.

_oOo_

Mélissa doit contenir les quelques personnes au courant de la libération des douze esclaves sexuels en les amenant en salle d'attente. Les examens viennent de commencer et les médecins comptent déjà plus de sept personnes identifiées mais les familles ne peuvent pas connaître les détails pour l'instant.

\- S'il vous plaît madame, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Allez vous asseoir et je viendrai vous voir dès que j'en saurai plus.

La mère de Scott finit par décrocher son téléphone au bout de la cinquième sonnerie.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Maman, tu es occupée, pardon.

\- Je te rappelle plus tard !

Elle raccroche et court vers les différentes salles où elle est attendue, le shérif passe en coup de vent avec des questionnaires à moitié remplis. Les murs retiennent leur souffle quand Peter entre dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il s'assoit ensuite dans la salle d'attente, entouré de quelques parents affolés.

_oOo_

Quand les esclaves furent amenés à l'hôpital quelques heures plus tôt, les gens au courant n'avaient pas daigné avertir les familles, s'occupant en priorité d'identifier les jeunes, de les soigner et de comprendre les méfaits de ces lavages de cerveaux orchestrés par des professionnels.  
C'est seulement douze heures après que les anciens compagnons de Stiles furent prévenus par Mélissa. Le soleil allait se lever dans quelques minutes, certains étaient encore endormis et d'autres, bien réveillés. Notamment Scott qui venait d'entrer à l'accueil où sa mère l'attendait.

\- Maman ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu plus tôt ?!

\- Scott, calme-toi ! Il n'est ici que depuis peu, nous avons fait les examens nécessaires mais là, il doit se repo...

Derek arriva en trombe, fonçant dans la porte qui le séparait de l'infirmière mais surtout de Stiles.

\- Où est-il ?

Il courut vers les différentes pièces du rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital, ouvrant toutes les portes pour finalement retourner vers Mélissa. Il l'attrapa par le col et la flanqua contre le premier mur à sa portée.

\- J'ai dit, où. est. il. ?

L'alpha sortit les crocs tout en faisant rougir ses yeux, juste avant que Scott ne lui assène un grand coup dans les côtes.

\- Lâche-là ! Hurla-t-il, je te jure que si tu ne le fais pas, je vais exploser ton crâne contre ce mur, Derek !

Il s'apprêtait à mettre ses menaces à exécution en agrippant sa nuque quand Isaac fit son apparition.

\- Les mecs ! Stop bon sang !

Derek et Scott se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, aucun ne voulant lâcher l'affaire, jusqu'à ce que Mélissa soit reposée à terre par le premier. C'est en toussant qu'elle put enfin répondre.

\- Mon dieu... Je disais à Scott que Stiles a besoin de se reposer ! Vous êtes malade ! Il... il n'est plus du tout le même alors calmez-vous ! Vous ne pourrez pas le voir maintenant !

On aurait pu entendre les os craquer vu la rapidité avec laquelle les têtes s'étaient retournées vers l'infirmière.

\- Comment ça « plus du tout le même » ?, questionna Isaac.

Ce dernier prit un air paniqué, six ans sans voir Stiles avant qu'on lui apprenne qu'il avait été retrouvé en vie, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour lui dire qu'en réalité, il n'était pas lui-même. Ça n'allait pas aider Isaac à contrôler ses émotions et encore moins Derek. Ce dernier donna un coup de pied dans une canne posée près du comptoir de l'entrée avant de se diriger vers une salle d'attente.

\- Maman... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle soupira tout en se frottant doucement le cou.

\- Je n'ai pas toutes les données, apparemment nous avons à faire à des lavages de cerveaux.

_oOo_

Erica dormait encore, Jordan avait menacé l'infirmière de l'enfermer au poste si elle ne faisait que penser à prévenir sa fiancée enceinte jusqu'aux orteils. Non, hors de question de l'inquiéter sans en savoir plus sur la situation. Lydia et Jackson n'étaient pas en ville mais partis pour un court séjour entre amoureux, seuls Scott, Derek, Isaac et le shérif Parrish étaient sur place. John avait été prévenu quelques heures plus tôt et après une visite à son fils, passait son temps à l'extérieur pour fumer. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Peter pour sortir et aller rejoindre l'ancien chef de la police.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, vous n'êtes pas auprès de votre fils ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon fils ça. Il a été changé...

Le loup-garou repensa au nouveau physique de l'esclave, ses cheveux méchés de rouge, son tatouage et tous ses muscles. Même son odeur était différente.

\- Comment as-tu su où il était ?

\- Je...

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Mélissa.

\- Stiles est réveillé.

_oOo_

_Quelques heures plus tôt,_

\- Monsieur Stilinski, nous avons un problème. Stiles a perdu la notion de réalité, il ne comprend plus la morale, les coutumes, il fait ce qu'on lui demande sans poser de question. Disons qu'il est redevenu un enfant qui monterait dans la voiture d'un inconnu, même sans bonbons.

\- Sans bonbons ? Je … attendais, je ne comprends pas, s'exclama le shérif.

\- Stiles a été éduqué pour être un esclave sexuel. Pendant six ans. Tout ce qu'il a fait c'est répondre aux demandes d'une ou plusieurs personnes.

\- Mais, pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Je...

\- Les gérants du club ont fait en sorte que tous leurs esclaves passent par un lavage de cerveau. Il est normal pour eux de faire ce qu'on leur demande. Nous n'avons pas encore les résultats mais… bon nombre de gens sont … se sont certainement servis de lui. Je suis désolé, monsieur Stilinski. Je sais que c'est dur. Nous ne savons pas encore exactement combien d'hommes ou de femmes mais il sera probablement difficile d'établir un …

Le père s'effondra au sol, se retenant comme il pouvait à la table près de lui, emportant les bibelots avec lui dans sa chute.

_oOo_

_Marcel arriva avec son incontournable débardeur blanc, il était furieux de me voir en sang. Il ne supporte pas que les clients me frappent._

_\- Il ne m'a pas fait mal. Ça va._

_\- Je vais le faire payer plus cher à l'avenir, j'en ai ras-le-bol de ce Matt Daehler, il est vraiment cinglé._

_Red Candy passa sa main sur l'épaule de son directeur pour tenter de l'apaiser._

_\- Il n'est pas aussi violent d'habitude, il a eu une dure journée._

_\- Une dure journée ? Je m'en tape. Va voir Fleur elle va te soigner._

* * *

Et voilà ! Fini chapitre 5 ! Par contre il va falloir attendre beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu avant d'avoir la suite. Je rentre en plein partiels lundi et je termine seulement le 12 mai. Mais peut-être que je mettrais deux chapitres ce jour là :p

**RAR :**

Guest (Kroko) : Un Peter méprisant et méprisable, oui c'est un de mes buts :p Pour ton pseudo, je n'arrive pas à te trouver sur FF ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Drew : Hey, merci beaucoup pour ta review, toujours un plaisir ! Et voilà la suite.

Merci pour toutes vos review ! Ca me fait très plaisir, encore une fois.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Warnings :** cf. Chapitres précédents.

**Disclaimer ****: **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ceux qui ont créé Teen Wolf. L'idée générale vient de **Bruniblondi** à qui j'envoie des fleurs et des chocolats.

**Résumé** : "Attends ... un esclave sexuel ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!"

**Rating** : M.

**Bêta** : Toujours Maly Winchester, qui fait un travail parfait !

**Notes :** Jordan Parrish est le shérif de Beacon Hills.

Derek est un alpha. Scott un 'vrai' alpha.

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

_30 mai 2015,_

C'est le lendemain que Derek put voir Stiles pour la première fois en six ans. Être subjugué était un bien trop faible mot pour définir ce que ressentait l'alpha à ce moment-là. L'humain était couché sur le dos, dans son lit d'hôpital, bougeant pour se libérer de ses chaînes, il gémissait et passait ses mains sur son corps. Le loup eut du mal à déglutir en observant avec délectation le jeune en proie à un plaisir infini, criant son nom.

\- Oh, Derek... Derek ! Derek !

Lydia frappa le torse de l'alpha pour qu'il se réveille enfin, Scott n'avait pas voulu mais la Banshee avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de voir Stiles.

\- Arrête de rêvasser et lève-toi, ne fais pas ton bougon. Ça va faire une heure que j'essaye de te faire ouvrir les yeux.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Tout le monde est allé le voir, c'est à ton tour !

Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour le lever mais elle eut droit aux crocs et aux grognements.

\- J'ai dit non.

Jackson se leva pour faire sortir une Lydia énervée de la salle d'attente, tout en jetant un regard noir à son alpha.

\- Laisse-lui le temps bébé.

\- Ça fait 6 ans, je pense que c'est assez Jackson.

_oOo_

Attaché à son lit, Stiles essayait toujours de se libérer, pestant contre le monde entier. Il avait vu passer toute une troupe de gens qui lui parlaient comme s'il était un idiot fini.

\- Faites-moi sortir !

Le petit brun à la mâchoire de travers entra pour la seconde fois, il semblait dépassé par les événements.

\- Bon. Ton père passera plus tard, il est un peu chamboulé pour le moment...

\- Détache-moi tout de suite !

Scott secoua la tête, dépité. Ils avaient retrouvé Stiles mais ce dernier n'était absolument pas le même, comme le prédisait sa mère.

\- Et pour Derek, je crois qu'il a un peu peur.

Il s'installa sur la chaise près du lit de son ami, se retenant de poser une main sur son bras.

\- Quand Peter lui a dit où tu te trouvais, il a littéralement pété un câble.

Red Candy soupira, il se fichait comme d'une guigne de ce mec. Il devait absolument trouver Marcel ou Emily, elle, elle saurait quoi faire.

\- Je pense qu'il ne supporterait pas de te voir comme ça.

Il fallait qu'il pense à quelque chose pour que cet idiot le libère.

\- Tu m'as manqué bro.

Stiles arrêta de réfléchir, tournant lentement la tête vers le jeune brun.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Je me fous de ton Derek et je veux que tu dégages d'ici !

Scott fit la moue en sentant que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Stiles le rejetait, lui crachant à la figure, il ne s'était pas soucié de lui pendant ces six années, il l'avait juste oublié. Le loup était perdu dans ses pensées, son meilleur ami voulait s'enfuir, le quitter lui et sa famille, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Avoir subi des horreurs ne lui avait donc pas suffi ? Essayer de comprendre les effets d'un lavage de cerveau ne se faisait pas tous les jours et Scott était trop épuisé par l'humeur massacrante de son vieil ami pour y faire quelque chose. Stiles voulait juste retourner dans ce maudit Club. Et bien soit. Qu'il y reste.

_oOo_

Derek entendit plus qu'il ne vit les bruits de course au rez-de-chaussée, Peter fronça les sourcils quand il entendit lui aussi des cris un peu plus loin.

\- Tiens, il n'est peut-être pas si mal en point que ça.

L'alpha se leva d'un bond, courant vers les hurlements des médecins quand il fonça droit sur un corps musclé. Il s'arrêta net en voyant le jeune qui se tenait devant lui, apeuré. Il portait une tenue d'hôpital, fendue sur le côté, des bleus recouvraient son visage et ses cheveux étaient rouges. Rouges. Il ne put que penser à ce petit chaperon qu'il était autrefois, un humain plus faible qu'eux, la meute de loups.

Derek avait tout de suite reconnu cette odeur, l'odeur de son Stiles. De son humain, petit être faible et terriblement agaçant. Alors il s'avança vers lui en grondant, espérant le faire reculer jusqu'à un mur. Ce qu'il fit. Le jeune esclave se colla contre la porte d'une chambre, les sourcils froncés, les muscles bandés. Il allait devoir frapper cet homme plus grand et plus costaud que lui, ce qu'il ferait non sans mal.

Mais le loup-garou le prit par surprise, serrant ses bras autour de son corps, comme s'il lui faisait un câlin. Les gens autour purent voir Stiles se débattre pour se débarrasser de la poigne du brun, en étouffant presque face à sa force.

\- Stiles.

Ce dernier commença à pleurer doucement, épuisé par ces deux jours horribles. Il voulait seulement retrouver Marcel, juste retourner chez lui avec Emily et Dorian.

\- Doucement. Je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Derek passa lentement une main dans les cheveux rouges et noirs, appuyant la tête de l'humain contre le creux de son épaule, il était tout à fait contre l'idée que Stiles s'échappe de l'hôpital.

C'est à ce moment-là que Peter eut la merveilleuse idée de battre en retraite, le moment était parfait, toute l'attention se portait sur le jeune humain et courir jusqu'à sa voiture serait chose facile. Seulement, il croisa Jackson et Lydia sur son chemin.

\- Peter ?

\- Non.

La jolie rousse haussa un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- A la pharmacie, j'ai un terrible mal de crâne.

Jackson fronça les sourcils en entendant la réponse de l'oncle Hale. Lydia eut la même réaction tout en faisant tourner son cerveau à plein régime. Le loup ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir et marcha vers sa voiture pour quitter les lieux. Satanés gamins.

_oOo_

_Éléonore entre dans la chambre, elle est encore aussi triste, elle vient toutes les semaines pour me voir. Elle veut que je lui donne un peu de plaisir, c'est une cliente régulière. Marcel est toujours heureux quand les clients reviennent juste pour moi, il engrange me dit-il. Si Marcel est content, je suis content. Non ?_

_oOo_

John observa la scène qui passait sous ses yeux, son fils disparu dans les bras de l'alpha qui l'a toujours cherché sans relâche, pendant six ans. Lui s'est contenté de rester cloîtré chez lui, buvant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il avait perdu espoir, comme lorsque son épouse était décédée. Il y a six ans son fils avait disparu mystérieusement, laissant derrière lui sa voiture et un père abattu.

John put se rendre compte aujourd'hui du travail de Derek, il l'avait regardé, son inquiétude était palpable, même pour un simple humain. Alors non, Stiles n'avait pas seulement laissé une voiture et un père, il avait aussi laissé sa meute, son alpha, ses amis.

L'ancien shérif soupira en réfléchissant, il avait une idée qui allait peut-être lui ramener son fils, le libérer de sa condition d'esclave sexuel, mais pour cela, il allait avoir besoin de l'aide du loup-garou.

oOo

Boyd passa chez Erica et Jordan avant d'aller au bar, son amie lui ayant demandé des cacahuètes en urgence.

\- Mon dieu Boyd tu me sauves la vie !

La louve mangea les petites graines d'arachide en poussant des gémissements comblés.

\- Si tu savais depuis quand j'ai envie de ces saletés de cacahuètes ! Jordan ne répond pas au téléphone, je suis sûre qu'il le fait exprès !

Le bêta fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'Erica n'était pas au courant que le jeune Stilinski était à l'hôpital. Le shérif avait dû s'inquiéter pour elle et sa santé fragile en cette période de grossesse.

\- Il doit être occupé.

\- Il est paranoïaque, tu le sais. Il ne rate jamais aucun de mes appels sauf si il doit me cacher quelque chose. Dis le moi !

Boyd esquissa un sourire, Erica était folle de son fiancé, mais ce dernier était bien trop faible face à elle. Qu'elle connaisse aussi bien le shérif failli faire oublier au bêta qu'il devait trouver une excuse.

\- Ne cherche pas à me baratiner, Vernon ! Je saurai si tu me mens !

\- C'est Stiles.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Boyd garait sa moto sur le parking de l'hôpital sous les yeux effrayés de Jordan et Mélissa.

\- Seigneur Erica, aurais-tu perdu la tête ?!

\- Madame McCall, sauf votre respect, je devais absolument monter sur cette moto. TOI !

Elle attrapa la main de son fiancé tout en montrant les crocs.

\- Dis-moi où il est !

\- Bébé...

\- Dis-le ou tu dormiras sur le canapé pour le restant de tes jours !

Mélissa soupira, posa une main sur l'épaule de la future maman et lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Erica. Il y a un problème avec Stiles.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai terminé mes partiels donc je peux poster ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir !

**Réponse au guest :**

**Drew** : Et voilà un début de rencontre entre Stiles et la meute ! J'espère que ça te plaira, je te dis merci et à très vite ! :p


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Warnings :** cf. Chapitres précédents.

**Disclaimer ****: **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ceux qui ont créé Teen Wolf. L'idée générale vient de **Bruniblondi** à qui j'envoie des fleurs et des chocolats.

**Résumé** : "Attends ... un esclave sexuel ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!"

**Rating** : M.

**Bêta** : Toujours Maly Winchester, qui fait un travail rapide et carrément parfait ! Un big merci à elle !

**Notes :** Jordan Parrish est le shérif de Beacon Hills.

Derek est un alpha. Scott un 'vrai' alpha.

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

_4 juin 2015,_

Lydia se leva lentement, ne voulant pas réveiller le beau blond qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de ce dernier tout en souriant. Aujourd'hui, elle était sûre qu'elle ne survivrait pas si son mari venait à disparaître, sa vie toute entière tournait autour de lui, en passant de son boulot à sa vie privée. Ils s'étaient acheté un grand appartement il y a un an, profitant de l'argent gagné par les différentes photos de Jackson et le salaire qu'elle rapportait grâce à ses dessins. Elle prit sa douche puis s'habilla rapidement pour arriver le plus tôt possible.

Une heure plus tard, elle était en compagnie de son modéliste à l'agence, attendant son futur client, quand sa secrétaire la contacta par téléphone.

\- Madame Whittemore, votre rendez-vous vient d'arriver.

\- Célia, dites-lui que la prochaine fois qu'il prendra autant de temps pour arriver, qu'il reste chez lui.

\- Oui Madame.

Son modéliste leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que le directeur de collection va prendre tes croquis.

\- Il y a des dizaines de directeurs qui attendent pour mes croquis, je ne suis pas à sa botte.

On toqua à la porte du bureau. Lydia fit entrer le retardataire et débuta son rendez-vous.

_oOo_

Dans l'après-midi, tout un groupe de femmes posait pour une nouvelle marque de vêtements. La journée était censée rapporter beaucoup au compte bancaire des Whittemore et Jackson était là depuis quelques heures déjà, prenant différents clichés tout en hurlant au mannequin en face de lui d'arrêter de se pencher comme elle le faisait.

\- Bon sang Donna, tu es payée pour faire la promo de pantalons, pas de jouets érotiques, merde !

Son assistant lui apporta son café, pensant par-là pouvoir le calmer un peu.

\- Tu vas perdre tes mannequins en leur parlant comme ça, tu sais ?

\- On t'a rien demandé, appelle Emmanuel, j'ai besoin de décor !

Le blond posa son appareil photo dans les mains d'un sous-fifre et partit s'allonger une minute avec son téléphone. Il appela Lydia qui lui répondit à la troisième tonalité.

\- Bébé, un problème ?

\- Ta secrétaire ne m'a pas amené les robes.

\- Elles sont certainement en route, tu termines à quelle heure ?

\- Dans deux heures c'est bouclé. Je passerai par Beacon Hills avant de rentrer.

Jackson passa une main dans ses cheveux, fatigué à l'idée de faire autant de route aujourd'hui.

\- Tu m'attends.

Le ton sec de Lydia était sans appel, il ne partirait pas sans elle là bas.

_oOo_

A huit heures pétantes, Derek était déjà dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, regardant passer les différentes urgences depuis l'accueil où il s'était installé.

\- Monsieur Hale.

Il leva les yeux vers l'homme en blouse blanche qui l'interpellait et haussa un sourcil sans parler.

\- Vous devrez amener Stiles deux fois par semaine ici. Je le reprendrais si ce n'est pas fait !

\- J'avais compris oui.

Tout en lançant un regard noir au loup-garou, le médecin continua sa route, exaspéré par l'attitude du shérif Parrish et l'ancien au même poste, le bon vieux John Stilinski. Les deux avaient fait des pieds et des mains pour faire sortir l'esclave de l'hôpital contre son gré. Faire ça était complètement idiot selon lui et tout à fait contreproductif. Laisser un faible garçon à un homme dangereux comme l'était Derek Hale n'allait certainement pas enchanter le docteur.

Peter arriva à ce moment-là, ses valises sous le bras.

\- Je ne compte pas rester chez Erica éternellement.

\- Donne-moi quelques semaines.

L'oncle grommela, se faire virer de son propre appartement pour le gamin Stilinski n'était pas dans ses plans, mais on ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix.

\- On se bouge, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Erica dépassa les portes de l'entrée avant d'attraper un des sacs du plus vieux Hale.

Un grognement se fit entendre.

\- Lâche ça !

La jolie blonde haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers Derek.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu portes la vie, arrête de faire ta tête de mule.

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! Porter un sac n'a jamais tué personne !

Peter laissa les deux gamins se disputer avant d'attraper ses affaires et de se diriger vers le coffre de la Jeep appartenant à la louve. Jordan attendait à la place conducteur, apparemment contrarié.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Qui ça ? Erica ?

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Elle se dispute avec mon neveu. Une histoire de bébés morts si j'ai bien compris.

\- Des bébés morts ?!

Parrish passa du rouge au blanc livide avant de courir hors de la voiture en direction de l'hôpital.

Vingt minutes plus tard Erica avait frappé Peter pour avoir effrayé son mari avec cette ridicule histoire de bébés morts et le vieux loup était maintenant installé dans la chambre d'ami des futurs parents.

_oOo_

Jackson fit claquer la porte de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le côté passager pour ouvrir à sa compagne. Les deux tourtereaux étaient arrivés à Beacon Hills quelques minutes plus tôt et en avait profité pour faire le plein.

\- Tu as appelé Isaac ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'appelle ce morveux ?

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par l'attitude de son conjoint. Les deux blonds s'étaient disputés peu après l'annonce de la disparition de Stiles et ne s'étaient jamais rapprochés après cela.

\- Il va falloir grandir un peu et arrêter de faire la tête.

\- Lydia, ce mec est un monstre.

Elle donna un coup sur son bras tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Arrête, il était blessé. Je suis sûre qu'il s'en veut.

\- Je m'en tape.

Discuter avec lui n'arrangerait rien donc la jolie blonde préféra s'avancer en direction de la maison de sa mère.

_oOo_

Derek prit conscience qu'il avait complètement oublié de demander à Peter comment il avait pu retrouver Stiles, comment il avait su pour le club. Il serait bien allé chez Erica et Jordan pour voir son oncle et obtenir des explications mais quelqu'un l'attendait à son appartement et il devait absolument être présent pour cette personne.

\- Monsieur Stilinski.

\- Derek. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'affaires pour... lui ?

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut.

Il posa ses yeux sur la porte d'entrée et fronça les sourcils en sentant la peine émaner du corps de l'ancien shérif.

\- Il n'a pas été très compréhensif. Il... il ne voulait pas vraiment me suivre.

Deux monstres en blouse blanche arrivèrent, chacun d'un côté de l'esclave, Derek plissa les yeux devant la tête de son protégé apparemment malmené par ces gens. Le père dudit garçon posa une main sur l'avant-bras du loup, faisant un signe de tête aux deux mastodontes, employés par l'hôpital.

_oOo_

Stiles regarda autour de lui quand les hommes le lâchèrent, il était dans un appartement spacieux et le grand brun était là. Le fameux Derek. Une autre personne était à ses côtés, le vieux était passé le voir à l'hôpital avec cette moue bizarre, comme s'il était dépassé par la situation. Ce qui apparemment, était encore le cas.

L'esclave avait bien compris ce qui allait se passer, il allait rester enfermé ici avec le brun. Marcel était aux abonnés absents mais il avait pu voir Aymeric, alias « Le Kid » à l'hôpital. Ils avaient discuté un instant à propos de la marche à suivre, Marcel n'avait parlé d'aucun plan en cas de problème comme celui-ci et ce désastre ne se résoudrait pas seul. Il fallait que Stiles réfléchisse à une solution et vite.

_oOo_

Derek regarda le jeune s'avancer, il était inquiet, il pouvait le sentir, mais aussi furieux. L'ancien shérif Stilinski quitta la pièce à ce moment, jetant un regard furtif vers son fils tellement différent, la porte se refermant doucement derrière lui.

Le loup-garou profita de la sortie du vieil homme pour observer les mèches rouges tombant sur le front pâle de l'ancien esclave, les muscles fins sous le tee-shirt noir et... merde alors, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce foutu tatouage ?! Le loup-garou tendit une main vers le plus jeune qui prit peur en voyant les sourcils froncés du beau brun, Derek calma les battements de son cœur fou et attendit que Stiles fasse quelque chose. Quand ce dernier accepta enfin de prendre la main tendue, Derek inspira un grand coup et prit une minute pour penser à la mission que John lui avait donné, déprogrammer Stiles, le rééduquer pour en faire un homme normal. Il posa ses yeux sur le visage de son invité, le fixant avec un mélange de joie et de nostalgie et il pensa à son propre objectif, reconquérir le cœur de celui qu'il aimait. Retrouver son compagnon pour de bon.

* * *

Je poste légèrement en retard, vous ne me tapez pas hein ?!

Je pars au Futuroscope lundi et je rentre jeudi, donc j'essaye de poster en rentrant mais rien n'est sûr !

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir :D

**Drew** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça continue de te plaire :D J'aurai les résultats de mes partiels la semaine prochaine, on verra si ils se sont bien passés ou non ^^


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Warnings :** cf. Chapitres précédents.

**Disclaimer ****: **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ceux qui ont créé Teen Wolf. L'idée générale vient de **Bruniblondi** à qui j'envoie des fleurs et des chocolats.

**Résumé** : "Attends ... un esclave sexuel ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!"

**Rating** : M.

**Bêta** : Toujours Maly Winchester, qui a battu des records de "bêtatisation" avec ce chapitre ! Encore plein de merci !

**Notes :** Jordan Parrish est le shérif de Beacon Hills.

Derek est un alpha. Scott un 'vrai' alpha.

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

_6 juin 2015,_

Derek avait laissé deux jours entiers au jeune pour s'adapter à ce qui serait sa nouvelle maison pendant les mois à venir. L'esclave avait observé chaque recoin, notant dans sa tête tout ce qui pourrait lui servir dans les prochains jours. Les ustensiles de cuisine coupants étaient malheureusement enfermés, le loup avait lentement secoué la tête en plissant les yeux quand Red Candy avait essayé d'ouvrir le cadenas du placard à leur recherche.

Le loft n'avait aucune porte de sortie hormis celle qui était fermée à clé et les fenêtres amenaient directement à la route. Seulement, il aurait fallu que Stiles ait des ailes pour pouvoir sauter sans s'écraser, six étages plus bas.

Alors il s'était ennuyé à mourir, couché sur le lit du brun, se demandant ce que ce dernier voulait faire de lui. Un jeu de rôle ? Il était plutôt du genre à attendre le déluge ? Quoi, ça l'excitait de le voir tourner en rond dans son loft ? Ce mec était définitivement bizarre. Rien que sa façon de le renifler était des plus étranges, il avait déjà eu affaire à des mecs comme lui, qui frôlaient sa nuque avec le bout de leur nez, comme s'il puait ou s'ils essayaient de détecter quelque chose. Le jeune esclave appréciait les clients non violents, c'était toujours plus facile pour lui de satisfaire des besoins simples plutôt que d'avoir à faire à des fantasmes interdits. Mais là, Red Candy commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. On lui avait appris à rester focalisé sur quelqu'un pendant deux ou trois heures, mais pendant toute une journée ? Aucun lavage de cerveau n'aurait réussi ça. Sa tête partait dans tous les sens, n'ayant aucun ordre à suivre, aucune chose à faire. Alors il attendait, mais ça le bouffait.

_oOo_

Le loup était dans la cuisine en train de préparer de quoi nourrir son invité, il pouvait sentir la douleur de Stiles, sa rage aussi, le jeune était épuisé de ne rien faire. Ce qui était plutôt paradoxal mais qui enchantait Derek. Si le jeune pouvait récupérer des bouts de son hyperactivité, ça ne pouvait qu'être un bon point, ou du moins un bon début lui semblait-il. Le cerveau du jeune avait besoin d'un rafraîchissement. Le loup sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda le SMS qu'il venait de recevoir : _"Je passe demain." _Et bien entendu, il ne fut pas étonné qu'il vienne d'Erica.

Derek avait bien fait comprendre aux anciens membres de sa meute que seul lui s'occuperait de Stiles pour le moment. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple de déprogrammer Red Candy sans une dizaine de personnes "inconnues" autour de lui, avait-il dit. Ces soi-disant inconnus s'étaient donc résignés et attendaient sagement le feu vert du loup-garou alpha. Mais apparemment, ils n'étaient pas tous aussi résignés que ce qu'il pensait.

_oOo_

_Trois semaines plus tôt,_

_Peter s'avança dans l'entrée, salua brièvement la secrétaire et observa le tableau accroché près du bar. Le prénommé Red Candy était libre dans deux semaines, voilà déjà cinq ans que Peter attendait, demandant sans cesse pour réserver le célèbre Red Candy. Les gens avaient déjà réservé pour au moins dix ans pour sûr ! Et Peter, depuis le premier jour où il avait vu le jeune homme se faire prendre par deux hommes, cinq ans auparavant, n'avait de cesse de demander à la secrétaire un rendez-vous avec lui._

_\- Suis-je devenu fou ?_

_La secrétaire fut prise d'un fou rire avant de noter quelque chose sur son ordinateur._

_\- Je ne me permettrais pas de faire un commentaire là dessus mais je présume que vous voulez Red Candy._

_Peter leva les yeux au ciel avant d'agripper le bras de la jeune femme._

_\- Comment se fait-il que je puisse réserver ? Je croyais que je ne pourrais l'avoir que dans quatre ans au moins !_

_Elle se libéra de l'emprise du loup-garou en plissant le nez._

_\- Monsieur Hale ! Red Candy a eu des désistements. Le client qu'il recevait pour ces périodes est décédé il y a peu. Il est donc libre dans deux semaines pour quatre séances._

_Peter réfléchit un instant. Réserver quatre dates avec le meilleur du club allait lui coûter une fortune. Mais le meilleur valait bien ça. Et puis, Derek avait de l'argent à dépenser._

_\- Oui. Je veux les quatre._

_oOo_

Si faire un puzzle faisait vibrer quelqu'un, cette personne ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Derek et Red Candy regardaient le jeu comme s'ils attendaient qu'il bouge, ou se forme tout seul. Le brun avait eu la merveilleuse idée de commencer un jeu, pour tester les capacités de concentration de l'esclave.

Stiles prit la première pièce et commença enfin au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Il fallut un peu moins d'une heure pour terminer et Stiles ne paraissait pas plus fatigué que ça. Derek aurait parié qu'il allait se détourner du jeu et en fait, c'était plutôt lui qui avait été profondément ennuyé par ce maudit puzzle.

Il avait préféré essayer de découvrir comment quelqu'un avait réussi à faire taire l'ancien meilleur ami de Scott. Qui avait commis l'exploit de le rendre aussi calme et concentré sur quelque chose ? A cette idée, le loup-garou eut une bouffée de haine envers ceux qui avaient kidnappé Stiles et il se promit de leur faire payer ça.

_oOo_

_Deux jours plus tôt, _

_Erica descendit de la moto de Boyd et se dirigea vers son fiancé._

_\- Seigneur Erica, aurais-tu perdu la tête ?!_

_\- Madame McCall, sauf votre respect, je devais absolument monter sur cette moto. TOI !_

_Elle attrapa la main de Jordan tout en montrant les crocs._

_\- Dis-moi où il est !_

_\- Bébé..._

_\- Dis-le ou tu dormiras sur le canapé pour le restant de tes jours !_

_Elle put entendre le soupir de Mélissa, sa main posée sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête vers elle._

_\- Erica. Il y a un problème avec Stiles._

_La future mère plissa le nez et laissa sortir un léger grondement, le temps d'assimiler ce que Mélissa venait de dire. Une dizaine de secondes après, elle courrait à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, suivie de près par Boyd et Jordan. _

_\- Erica !_

_Derek, les bras autour du corps de Stiles, se retourna en sentant les odeurs de ses deux bêtas. Il vit arriver la jolie blonde comme une furie et fut pris d'une violente envie de meurtre. Il plia légèrement les genoux et montra les crocs, en position de défense tout en grognant de façon sourde pour qu'elle s'arrête._

_Boyd l'attrapa enfin quand elle s'arrêta net devant son alpha. Il la serra contre lui et la jeta presque sur le shérif Parrish._

_\- Derek._

_Le bêta dudit Derek pencha la tête sur le côté en écartant les bras, lui montrant par là sa soumission totale. _

_L'ancien shérif Stilinski avait fermé la porte de la salle d'attente, observant Boyd face au chef de meute, Erica dans les bras de Jordan et il posa ses yeux sur son fils. Stiles était apeuré, il s'était collé contre le mur, dans le dos de Derek et attendait. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il attendait. _

_oOo_

Stiles était assis sur le rebord du lit, regardant le sol comme s'il allait en sortir quelqu'un qui l'aiderait. Derek s'avança vers lui pour poser une main sur sa joue. Il ne supportait pas de voir ou de sentir sa détresse et il n'arrivait à rien avec lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le déprogrammer serait beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Le plus jeune posa alors une main sur la ceinture de l'alpha qu'il avait en face des yeux, la détachant habilement.

\- Bon sang, Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Ce dernier continua, ouvrant la braguette du jeans de Derek pour le faire tomber sur ses chevilles.

\- C'est ce que tu veux non ? Ils veulent tous ça.

_oOo_

_Quatre ans plus tôt,_

_Ce soir-là, Marcel voulait de nouveaux clients, ça faisait bien une semaine qu'il y réfléchissait et n'y voyait que des avantages. Il mit donc au point le bon plan du jour, qui allait en ravir plus d'un. Une bonne dizaine d'hommes avaient été retenus pour profiter de cette offre, donnant même plus d'argent que demandé pour être sûr d'être dans la course._

_Red Candy n'avait pas été mis au courant, ses yeux étaient bandés et il s'attendait à une femme ou un homme qui ne voulait pas être vu ou qui trouvait ça excitant de se jouer de lui. Seulement, ce fut complètement autre chose et au bout du troisième membre qu'il dut sucer, il comprit. Il n'y avait pas un homme ou une femme dans la pièce avec lui, mais bien plusieurs personnes. Se faire prendre par deux hommes, il avait déjà connu ça, mais en avoir une dizaine autour de lui, il en avait fait une crise de panique. Ce qui n'avait pas été pour déplaire aux clients, qui comptaient bien en avoir pour leur argent. Red Candy avait tenu une bonne vingtaine de minutes, subissant sans le vouloir les assauts répétés des hommes qu'il ne pouvait voir._

_oOo_

Mélissa était chez elle avec son fils et sa peut-être future belle-fille. Cette dernière s'était levée pour aller dans la cuisine pendant que son petit-ami parlait avec la mère McCall.

\- Tu as détaché ses liens.

\- Il me l'a demandé.

Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la cuisine, s'attendant à ce que Kira revienne d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu devrais être ravi qu'il soit sain et sauf.

\- Sain et sauf ?! Maman, ce n'est plus Stiles ! Ce mec n'est pas mon meilleur ami ! Je ne peux pas le supporter plus longtemps !

Kira posa une main sur son front en entendant la discussion entre Scott et sa mère, elle savait à quel point Scott était déçu par le comportement de l'esclave, combien il avait été difficile pour lui d'accepter ce que Derek lui avait avoué. Elle avait elle aussi eu du mal à comprendre ce que son petit-ami lui avait répété il y a de ça six ans déjà. Mais aujourd'hui, elle comprenait, elle supportait même cette idée sans problème, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de Scott. Kira se demandait si son petit-ami était un genre d'homophobe, ou s'il ne supportait pas l'association Stiles/Derek. A moins qu'il soit juste énervé, blessé, que ce soit l'alpha qui lui annonce la nouvelle, six années auparavant. Apprendre par ce dernier sa relation avec son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne soit kidnappé lui avait causé un choc et il ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Scott ne supportait pas l'idée. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit Stiles qui le lui dise, ou mieux encore, qu'il la réfute !

_oOo_

_Six ans plus tôt,_

_\- Il ne m'a rien dit..._

_\- Il voulait être sûr de notre couple._

_Scott grogna en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles._

_\- Arrête. Vous n'êtes pas un couple !_

_\- Ça allait faire trois mois, Scott._

_\- ARRETE !_

_Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux, il était déjà difficile pour lui de parler de son petit-ami disparu, alors il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à essayer de convaincre le meilleur ami dudit petit-ami de la véracité de sa relation amoureuse. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils avant de faire rougeoyer ses iris, agressif._

_\- Il ne peut pas t'aimer ! Pas toi !_

_Le loup de naissance aurait dû être blessé par les mots de Scott, mais il était convaincu que Stiles et lui passeraient le restant de leurs jours ensemble quand il arriverait à le retrouver. Alors l'avis d'un pauvre louveteau ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde._

_\- Dégage._

_Scott fut pris d'une bouffée de haine et fonça dans le dos de son nouvel ennemi._

* * *

Oui, oui, je sais c'est honteux, j'ai énormément de retard, avec mes partiels, mon job et je l'avoue, mes séries, je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire ce chapitre !

Je suis déjà sur l'écriture du chapitre 9 et j'aimerai même terminer le 10 dans la semaine, pour en avoir d'avance.

Ah et je voudrais dire à tous les lecteurs, vous pouvez carrément mettre la faute sur **Orange-sanguine**, c'est à cause d'elle en réalité que j'ai mis autant de temps à poster une suite ! Elle m'a conseillé le foutu niveau 3 pour l'attraction Danse avec les Robots et SEIGNEUR, j'ai eu 12 crises cardiaques en une minute trente. Envoyez lui des tomates.

Sinon, merci à tous, j'aime vos reviews, vous êtes des amours ! Encore merci à Maly et je vous envoie des chocolats.

**RAR :**

Drew : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu es un amour ! A très vite !


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Warnings :** cf. Chapitres précédents.

**Disclaimer ****: **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ceux qui ont créé Teen Wolf. L'idée générale vient de **Bruniblondi** à qui j'envoie des fleurs et des chocolats.

**Résumé** : "Attends ... un esclave sexuel ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!"

**Rating** : M.

**Bêta** : C'est toujours la même personne malgré un pseudo différent : "**Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu**".

**Notes :** Jordan Parrish est le shérif de Beacon Hills.

Derek est un alpha. Scott un 'vrai' alpha.

Je vous retrouve en bas !

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

_7 juin 2015,_

Derek entra dans la maison des Stilinski en passant par la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles. Ce dernier l'attendait, tout sourire.

\- Derek ! Devine quoi !

\- Quoi ?

Le loup prit place sur la chaise de bureau, en face du jeune assis sur son lit.

\- Aujourd'hui j'ai eu une idée de génie ! Ce qui est plutôt banal étant donné que je suis un génie, alors une idée de génie, ça coule de source. Quoique, pas un génie comme Lydia, elle c'est différent, mais un génie quand même tu vois ?

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage du grand brun, il pouffa et attrapa l'avant-bras de son hôte.

\- Viens par là.

Stiles s'installa à califourchon sur les jambes de Derek à sa demande, passa ses bras derrière son cou et frotta son nez au sien.

\- Laisse-moi te raconter mon idée de génie. Dans douze jours c'est la fête des Claude ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ma mère s'appelle Claudia. Je te l'ai déjà dit hein ? Tout le monde le sait alors certainement que toi aussi. Et puis, Claude, Claudia, c'est à peu près la même chose, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance une lettre qui change, j'ai même lu quelque part que...

Derek coupa court le monologue de Stiles en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il profita du baiser pour passer ses doigts sous le tee-shirt de l'humain, le collant un peu plus contre son torse.

\- Tais-toi un peu ou viens-en au fait.

Stiles étouffa un rire en embrassant son amant.

\- Est-ce que tu es mon amant ? Je pensais à ça mais des amants, ce sont des personnes qui ont des relations sexuelles à ce que je sache, alors à moins qu'il y ait une nouvelle définition, nous ne sommes pas des amants. Alors comment est-ce que je nous définis ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu nous définir ? Peter est le seul au courant.

Le jeune grommela dans sa barbe en repensant à la fois où Peter les avait surpris partageant un baiser fougueux dans la forêt et il posa sa question :

\- Dis-moi ce qu'on est. Il te reste douze jours seulement pour trouver ! Parce que ma mère va attendre des réponses. Et ne me dis pas que ça ne sert à rien parce qu'elle est morte, merci je le sais. Elle va mal le prendre si je ne lui parle pas de toi maintenant, elle a assez attendu. Alors trouve.

\- C'est pas toi le génie ?

Derek ricana et l'embrassa dans le cou, amusé par l'esprit de son...

\- Tu es mon homme, trouva-t-il enfin.

\- Hein ?

L'humain haussa un sourcil et passa sa main dans les cheveux du loup.

\- Je te dis que tu es mon homme.

Stiles prit une seconde pour enregistrer ce que lui disait « son homme » et sourit.

\- Je suis ton homme. C'est plutôt sexy.

Il éclata de rire et nicha sa tête dans le cou de Derek.

\- J 'aurais dû t'accompagner à cette satanée fête. Tu bois toujours trop à cause de Scott.

\- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool.

Le loup se leva, enroulant les jambes de son -il l'espérait- futur amant autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers le lit.

\- Mais oui bien sûr. Je reviens demain, dors.

\- Mouais.

Derek fronça les sourcils en voyant que Stiles s'était transformé en pieuvre, ne le lâchant pas, puis il rigola, se laissant tomber avec lui sur le dos, dans les couettes.

\- Allez, lâche-moi et va dormir.

\- Dors avec moi !

\- Non.

\- Si !

\- Non.

\- Si !

\- Non Stiles.

\- Si !

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel et prit une seconde pour mordiller la lèvre inférieure de la tête de mule collée contre lui.

\- Erica m'attend, elle a besoin de moi pour des papiers.

\- Gnn... quels papiers ?

\- Des papiers.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, fit rouler Stiles sur le dos et se détacha de lui.

\- Dors.

\- Dors toi-même.

Avant de quitter la chambre, Derek put entendre les légers ronflements de celui qu'il considérait déjà comme une possible âme-sœur, apaisé par les battements réguliers de son petit cœur.

_oOo_

Un hurlement retentit dans le loft, réveillant Red Candy dans sa chambre bien éloignée de celle de son hôte. Il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la source de ce bruit effrayant. S'abaissant à la hauteur de la poignée de porte de la chambre du loup, il essaya d'observer mais ne vit rien.

Derek essaya de reprendre son souffle, de se calmer en mettant les mains sur ses yeux puis il sanglota, assis sur son lit. Ce foutu cauchemar. Il se remémorait l'heure qui précédait l'enlèvement toutes les nuits depuis six ans sans répit. Ça lui était totalement insupportable et à chaque fois il blâmait une personne différente. Erica aurait pu lui demander de s'occuper de papiers un autre jour, ou même demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Scott n'aurait pas dû faire boire son meilleur ami. Et lui, lui n'aurait jamais dû le quitter, il aurait dû dormir avec lui cette nuit-là. Il aurait dû être là, s'occuper de son compagnon au lieu de le laisser seul, sans défense face à ces putains de monstres.

Il commença à se griffer le visage, mais les blessures se refermèrent rapidement. Ses pleurs ne s'arrêtaient plus et quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit enfin des battements de cœur. Le même rythme régulier et doux caractéristique de son hyperactif adoré en prenant conscience qu'il n'était pas seul, ses larmes arrêtèrent de couler et il maugréa, honteux de laisser transparaître ça. La porte était toujours fermée mais il sentait le souffle de son invité, le jeune était quelque peu paniqué, Derek se doutait qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir ladite porte, pour se retrouver en face de Lui. En face de son cœur qu'il avait perdu. Et comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le revoyait, il fut pris de vertiges, son souffle se coupa et il haussa les sourcils. Stiles portait le pyjama que Derek lui avait acheté six ans plus tôt. Un truc affreux avec des têtes de loups barrées par un gros feutre rouge.

_Quand son petit-ami avait découvert le pyjama, bien empaqueté dans du papier cadeau, il avait été pris de fou rire. Cette horreur que lui avait offert le loup grincheux pourtant, Stiles l'avait adoré, prenant soin de barrer toutes les têtes de loups pour ne garder que celle du centre, un loup noir aux yeux rouges._

_\- Derek, je l'adore._

_\- Tu peux le jeter._

_\- Quoi ?! Mais non !_

_oOo_

Red Candy prit peur en voyant l'air de son hôte. Quoi ? Il n'aurait pas dû prendre ce vêtement hideux et beaucoup trop petit ? C'était pourtant le seul dans la chambre où il avait été installé. Alors, il prit la fuite, il repartit en courant dans sa chambre, affolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici bon sang ? Où était Marcel ? Il se sentait abandonné, complètement perdu. Alors il la sentit arriver, la crise de panique. Celle qui avait disparu depuis déjà plus de quatre ans, après la dérouillée qu'il avait reçue d'un de ses clients qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié ce léger désagrément, perdant plus de dix minutes chères payées avec l'esclave.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le grand brun derrière lui après avoir refoulé sa crise, il l'avait suivi jusqu'à sa chambre et se collait maintenant contre un mur.

\- Je suis tellement désolé...

Stiles ne comprit pas de quoi l'autre parlait, mais lui aussi, il était désolé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il l'était. Profondément. Alors, même si ce dernier le lui avait interdit, il vint se coller à lui, passant ses bras autour de son dos.

_oOo_

Le loup fut pris d'une violente bouffée d'amour et d'envie en sentant son compagnon se coller contre son corps. Il posa une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos, craignant de lui faire mal, alors qu'il avait dépassé cette peur depuis longtemps.

Il voulait lui dire combien il l'aimait, à quel point il lui avait manqué, mais ça n'aurait causé que plus de problèmes au cerveau fragile de l'esclave. Alors il l'embrassa sur le front, chastement, attendant que Stiles se recule quand il aurait retrouvé des forces avec ce câlin.

_oOo_

Le lendemain, Derek entendit un objet lourd tomber sur le sol, il fronça les sourcils et se redressa dans son lit. Qu'est-ce que son invité pouvait bien faire à... ? Il tourna la tête vers son réveil et grommela. Sept heures du matin. Bon sang, après la nuit qu'il avait eu, il aurait préféré dormir plus longtemps. Il se leva prestement, enfila un jogging et se dirigea vers les bruits.

\- Stiles ?

Ledit Stiles fit pivoter le bout de fer une nouvelle fois dans la serrure avant de le jeter rageusement contre le sol.

\- Merde !

Le loup haussa un sourcil avant de regarder le désastre qu'était devenu son salon, le jeune n'avait pas chômé et avait apparemment tout essayé pour défoncer la porte d'entrée sans se faire entendre.

\- Tu ne l'ouvriras pas sans la clé.

Derek fit un petit sourire en coin, amusé par la moue boudeuse de Red Candy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me retiens comme ça ? Je vais devenir dingue !

Après un froncement de sourcils digne des plus grands, le brun soupira et alla s'installer sur son canapé, le torse nu et les cheveux fous. Il était finalement beaucoup plus compliqué de retrouver Stiles en évinçant Red Candy.

\- Marcel n'est pas ton ami, tu sais ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée en même temps, n'attendant aucune réponse avant d'entrer.

Red Candy plissa le nez et se recula jusqu'au mur le plus proche en voyant la personne s'approcher.

\- Stiles ? C'est Peter, il ne te fera pas de mal.

Le fameux Stiles fronça les sourcils et s'installa rapidement derrière son hôte.

\- TheWolf.

Derek se tourna vers Red Candy et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Peter fronça les sourcils à son tour et se tourna rapidement, fit claquer la porte d'entrée et se pressa de quitter le loft.

\- TheWolf. Un de mes clients.

* * *

Oui je suis extrêmement en retard, vous m'en voyez désolée, je bosse je bosse et je ne prend pas le temps d'écrire !

Mais vous pouvez remercier Maly (**Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu**) qui a terminé son travail de Bêta 20 minutes après l'envoi du chapitre aujourd'hui !

Oh et désolée pour cette fin, je suis en train d'écrire la suite pour vous l'envoyer au plus vite :p

RAR :

\- Drew : Je suis toujours ravie que tu aimes les chapitres ! Voilà le suivant, encore désolée pour cette attente !


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Warnings :** cf. Chapitres précédents.

**Disclaimer ****: **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ceux qui ont créé Teen Wolf. L'idée générale vient de **Bruniblondi** à qui j'envoie des fleurs et des chocolats.

**Résumé** : "Attends ... un esclave sexuel ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!"

**Rating** : M.

**Bêta** : Et on remercie chaleureusement **Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu **sans qui ce chapitre ne serait rien !

**Notes :** Jordan Parrish est le shérif de Beacon Hills.

Derek est un alpha. Scott un 'vrai' alpha.

Je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

OH MON DIEU ! Je suis très en retard, trèèèèèès en retard. 2 mois. Doux jésus. Il faut m'excuser, certains profitent de leurs vacances pour écrire et les autres... Les autres non. MAIS c'est la rentrée ! -Bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui ont une rentrée u.u- Donc, je reprends ma routine d'écriture avec un chapitre par semaine pour vous !

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

_8 juin 2015,_

Voilà bien quelques temps que Peter ne s'était pas comporté comme un idiot. Six années tranquilles et elle arrivait. La grosse boulette. Alors il courait, sachant que s'il s'arrêtait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il allait y passer. Oh ça, il en était sûr. La question était la suivante : Derek allait-il l'égorger avec ses dents ? Le décapiter ? Ou le faire souffrir avec deux, trois tortures bien trouvées ? Il penchait plutôt pour la première solution, il savait son neveu impulsif dans ce genre de situations... Peut-être allait-il s'acharner sur son cadavre une fois mort, il allait peut-être même...

L'oncle Hale n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il se prenait de plein fouet un torse semblable à un tronc d'arbre, Boyd.

\- Tu cours ?

Peter fronça les sourcils en se redressant, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Écarte-toi de mon chemin le muet ! Derek ne fera pas la différence entre toi et moi.

Boyd haussa un sourcil avant d'attraper le bras du plus vieux. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Peter lui cassait déjà le poignet pour le ralentir ne serait-ce qu'une petite minute. Un alpha qui puait la haine à des kilomètres était déjà un assez gros souci pour Peter, pas besoin d'avoir un bêta dans les pattes.

_oOo_

Erica sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la rage de son alpha. Elle posa rapidement une main sur son ventre en sentant des coups de pieds.

\- Chut...

Jordan s'approcha d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Erica ?

\- Trouve Stiles ! Vite !

_oOo_

Il courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, qui sait quand est-ce qu'il allait le rattraper ? Avec un peu de chance il serait occupé à autre chose, comme essayer de tuer TheWolf, ce qui l'arrangeait plutôt pas mal. Il tourna à droite. Le repère de Marcel n'était pas loin de la boulangerie, mais Red Candy n'était pas à la boulangerie. Non, bien entendu, il était complètement perdu. Alors même s'il pensait reconnaître deux ou trois maisons, il n'arrivait absolument pas à s'orienter.

\- Et merde !

En se tournant il vit une voiture de police et s'apprêta à courir vers elle pour se faire aider mais se retint de justesse. Une voiture comme celle-là avait emporté Marcel et depuis il ne l'avait plus revu. Il grommela et reprit sa course folle. Échapper à celui qui le retenait prisonnier, ce Derek, avait été plus facile que prévu. S'il avait su que parler d'un de ses clients le rendrait aussi fou de rage et lui permettrait de sortir de l'appartement pendant une minute d'inattention, il l'aurait fait plus tôt !

Il tourna vers la droite, dans une petite ruelle et fonça droit sur le mur d'en face. Il essaya de l'escalader comme il le pouvait, sans grande réussite et se laissa tomber. Le sport n'était pas sa tasse de thé, Marcel le voulait mince et tout blanc, ça plaisait apparemment. Seuls ses cheveux et ses tatouages étaient colorés, un faible rebelle. Une gourmandise piquante.

Un homme s'approcha de lui, alors qu'il était assis par terre, se remémorant ce que lui avait fait subir Marcel.

\- Stiles. Je te ramène à la maison.

Il leva la tête et fronça les sourcils, ce mec n'avait pas l'air d'être un policier, ses cheveux presque blonds étaient ébouriffés et il souriait doucement.

\- Isaac ! Tu...

Un brun le suivait en courant, certainement le garçon de l'hôpital, celui qui lui avait raconté des âneries.

\- Scott ! Je l'ai.

Il l'avait. Attendez, il avait qui ? Stiles se leva d'un bond et tenta misérablement de sauter ce foutu mur. Apparemment ces gars venaient pour lui et le premier avait même l'air amusé par sa dernière tentative.

\- Stiles, calme-toi.

\- Ecartez-vous !

Le brun s'approcha les mains levées.

\- On ne veut pas te faire de mal Stiles.

\- Je veux rentrer !

Isaac posa une main sur le poignet de l'esclave et le tint sans difficulté contre le mur.

\- On va te ramener chez toi.

_oOo_

Un homme aurait certainement pu voir sa tempe pulser au même rythme que son cœur, un battement régulier mais rapide. Très rapide. Seulement, cet homme ne serait probablement plus de ce monde, Derek était en colère. Il était même fou de rage. Sa vue se brouillait à mesure qu'il poursuivait son oncle. Peut-être étaient-ce ses larmes, ou bien la pluie qui commençait à tomber, dans tous les cas, il avait plus de mal à voir que d'habitude. Il évita un arbre, essuya ses yeux d'un coup de main rageur et continua sa course. Peter avait joué les idiots de nombreuses fois, tout le monde le savait, surtout le principal concerné, tuer des gens et imaginer un système pour éliminer le surnaturel de Beacon Hills tout en ressuscitant à ses heures perdues, c'était fort. Derek savait tout ça. Peter était un sacré con. Un fou furieux qu'il aurait bien fallu enfermer pour le restant de ses jours. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il lui accorde un peu de confiance, qu'il recommence à le voir comme un membre de sa famille pour qu'il le descende à coups de poignard dans le dos. Coucher avec Stiles. Peut-être qu'avec du temps et beaucoup d'alcool fort, Derek aurait pu envisager l'idée que Stiles soit amoureux de Peter. Peut-être qu'avec du temps, de l'alcool et beaucoup de meurtres, Derek aurait pu concevoir l'idée que Stiles ait des relations sexuelles avec Peter. Mais même avec du temps, de l'alcool, des tueries et toutes les explications du monde, non, Derek ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde que Peter viole Stiles, ne pouvait pas prévoir que Peter soit assez machiavélique pour abuser de son compagnon adoré. Alors que le garçon était prétendu mort. Alors que Derek pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Alors qu'il avait eu des envies de suicide tellement fortes qu'il se demandait encore aujourd'hui comment il avait réussi à tenir. Son oncle se foutait ouvertement de lui et ça, ce n'était pas ce qui allait arranger les choses. Il voulait arracher son cœur de sa poitrine et le lui faire avaler, crever ses yeux et même certainement lui faire gober ses...

\- Derek !

Son loup grogna pour lui en reconnaissant sa bêta blonde, mais il continua sa route sans s'arrêter, voir Erica et son ventre proéminent, symbole de son bonheur avec Parrish ne l'aiderait pas à changer d'avis. Peter lui avait volé son avenir avec Stiles. Il devait souffrir.

_oOo_

\- Le tribunal a retenu Marcel Fare coupable pour enlèvement et séquestration, les quelques hommes d'affaires présents pendant la descente de la police ont été inculpés pour viol et torture. Marcel encourt vingt ans de prison.

L'ancien shérif passa une main sur son front en soupirant. Vingt ans seulement pour les six ans que cette saleté de Marcel avait volés à son fils et sa famille.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, je comprends votre peine seulement nous n'avons pas pu prouver qu'il faisait du mal à ces jeunes. Ils ne sont pas sous alimentés, ni torturés...

\- Le médecin a parlé de lavage de cerveau ! Ces hommes...

\- Le médecin a aussi parlé de syndrome de Stockholm. Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre ça.

L'avocate serra la main du père et de Lydia.

\- Nous nous reverrons quand nous aurons des preuves pour accuser Peter. Madame.

Lydia hocha la tête et posa une main sur le dos de John.

\- Ça va aller.

_oOo_

Stiles était de nouveau enfermé dans l'appartement de Derek. Apparemment il n'avait pas la même notion de « chez lui » qu'Isaac. Il soupira et s'installa sur le canapé. Quelques bribes de sa formation d'esclave sexuel apparaissaient depuis qu'il n'était plus sous la coupe de Marcel. Il se souvenait clairement de ses premières réactions, seulement il avait la mauvaise impression que ce n'était pas lui qui avait vécu tout ça, sa mémoire partait dans tous les sens et il n'arrivait pas à définir qui étaient les gens auxquels il pensait constamment à l'époque.

_« Un petit mec s'avance dans notre allée, une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes sont debout, nus et en ligne à mes côtés. Il s'installe devant moi et attrape une mèche de mes cheveux._

_\- Stiles ? Non. Tu es Red Candy maintenant._

_L'homme continua son avancée vers la fille d'à côté. Non mais, sérieusement... Je ne vais quand même pas me coltiner un nom aussi débile hein ? On aurait dit une strip-teaseuse ou une simple prostituée ! Merde alors, hors de question de porter ce nom de scène ! Ils ont tout intérêt à me retrouver et rapidos ! Ouais, peut-être que traîner avec des fous fait partie de mon quotidien, mais ceux-là ont carrément des troubles mentaux plus impressionnants que ceux de Peter. Et puis quoi encore ?! »_

Un coup à l'entrée se fit entendre. Stiles se leva d'un bond pour aller ouvrir. Isaac avait laissé la porte ouverte pour son plus grand bonheur. Il ouvrit en vitesse et tomba nez à nez avec un homme en costard, les sourcils froncés et les cheveux bien coiffés.

\- Jacks' ?! Tu es venu me chercher !

* * *

De nouvelles informations et un début de règlement de compte, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours ! Je poste la suite dès que j'ai 2 ou 3 chapitres d'avance, donc vous devriez avoir le chapitre 11 dans une semaine. ENCORE DESOLEE ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes supers :D

**RAR : **

Drew : Encore une longue attente, j'en suis désolée ! Mais je reprends la fiction comme avant maintenant :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review, à très vite !


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

**Warnings :** cf. Chapitres précédents.

**Disclaimer ****: **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ceux qui ont créé Teen Wolf. L'idée générale vient de **Bruniblondi** à qui j'envoie des fleurs et des chocolats.

**Résumé** : "Attends ... un esclave sexuel ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!"

**Rating** : M.

**Bêta** : Et on remercie encore **Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu **parce qu'elle est TELLEMENT FORMIDABLE !

**Notes :** Jordan Parrish est le shérif de Beacon Hills.

Derek est un alpha. Scott un 'vrai' alpha.

Je vous retrouve en bas !

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

_8 juin 2015,_

Derek posa ses mains contre le mur de l'entrepôt. Il inspira profondément avant de soupirer.

\- Tu es déjà fatigué alors que c'est moi qui prends les coups ? Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

L'oncle Hale n'était pas vraiment dans un sale état, quelques gouttes de sang parsemaient son tee-shirt, il avait peut-être perdu une dent ou deux mais rien de bien effrayant. Le plan torture de son neveu n'était pas aussi sanglant que prévu.

\- Allez, tu n'es pas si embêté que ça que j'ai baisé ton compagnon ?

Le plus jeune serra les dents mais resta de marbre, dos à celui qui était enchaîné.

\- Je pensais que tu serais un peu plus réactif. Je suis quand même le premier de la famille à avoir eu la chance de le prendre. Il était si... étroit.

L'alpha se tourna en grognant avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans le nez. Peter ricana après avoir craché du sang, il essuya son menton comme il put sur son tee-shirt et plissa le nez.

\- Je l'ai détendu pour toi, tu devrais apprécier ça.

Derek attrapa sa gorge, faisant rougeoyer ses iris.

\- Ferme ta gueule.

\- Ouh... la bête se réveille ? Il aurait peut-être fallu y penser plus tôt. Profiter de ce joli petit cul avant qu'il ne se fasse...

Un deuxième coup de poing le fit taire pour quelques secondes, mais un rire détonna dans ce silence et Peter reprit.

\- Allez Derek... dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Ce qui ne va pas ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!

Il fronça les sourcils tout en grognant à nouveau, son oncle était vraiment un sacré con.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me frappes pas comme si j'avais pris ton compagnon pendant des heures sans son consentement ?

Un ange passa. Derek regardait Peter, les yeux embués de larmes. L'entendre parler de ce qu'il avait fait à Stiles le brûlait de l'intérieur mais il retenait ses coups. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu lui faire ça, à lui, comme à son âme sœur. Peter savait à quel point ces liens étaient forts, ce que devenaient les loups sans leurs compagnons. Pourtant, il avait gardé le secret sur le lieu où Stiles était retenu, il avait profité de lui et le répétait haut et fort maintenant.

\- Pourquoi... ?

Derek dut essuyer ses larmes avec son avant-bras, énervé par sa faiblesse, lui qui devait représenter la force et la détermination d'un alpha. Peter ricana avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine.

\- Quand j'ai appris que Stiles était ton compagnon... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été heureux.

Le plus jeune Hale fronça les sourcils à nouveau, tenant toujours la gorge de son oncle dans sa main.

\- Enfin tu avais trouvé quelqu'un que tu allais aimer pour le restant de tes jours. Tu allais être heureux avec lui, peut-être même avoir des enfants, qui sait ?

Il eut un fou rire avant de s'arrêter et de regarder son neveu dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais oublié la haine que j'ai éprouvé envers ma famille, mes amis... J'étais dans une rage folle contre le monde entier. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule raison à ça. La raison c'est toi Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?!

L'alpha montra les crocs tout en serrant le cou du plus vieux qui grondait.

\- Cette nuit-là, c'était de ta faute. J'ai tout perdu à cause de toi ! Les personnes que j'aimais le plus ! Ma famille, ma maison, ma vie entière a été réduite à néant à cause de tes actes de petit morveux. J'en ai voulu à tout le monde, mais tu es l'unique responsable.

Derek fronça les sourcils, comprenant lentement de quoi parlait son oncle. Il lui reprochait l'incendie et s'en était pris à son compagnon par vengeance. Il laissa échapper quelques mots, abasourdi par les révélations de son oncle.

\- C'est Kate qui a mis le feu...

\- Ta mère t'a prévenu ! Je t'ai prévenu ! Tu ne devais pas voir cette fille. Kate était une malédiction ! Tu l'as laissé entrer dans ta vie ! DANS MA VIE ! Je t'ai tellement détesté...

Peter grogna en faisant luire ses iris, il montra les crocs à son tour et secoua les chaînes comme il pouvait pour se libérer.

\- J'ai pris un plaisir fou à baiser ton joli petit compagnon ! J'aurais dû le crever pour te faire souffrir mais j'ai pensé que le voir se morfondre, dépérir peu à peu alors qu'il ne voulait pas de toi serait plus jouissif !

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, se libérant des doigts de Derek et souffla. En rigolant il inclina sa tête sur le côté et regarda son neveu.

\- Je veux que tu désires son corps si ardemment que ça te tue Derek ! Je veux que cette tentation te dévore tout en sachant que jamais Stiles ne deviendra ton amant.

Il éclata de rire à nouveau avant de froncer les sourcils, redevenant sérieux.

\- Parce qu'il ne t'aimera jamais. Red Candy a bien trop souffert pour ça, plus de retour en arrière.

\- Tu as commandité son enlèvement...

\- Oh non, j'ai juste eu beaucoup de chance. Je suis tombé sur lui par hasard dans ce bordel. C'est plutôt drôle tu ne trouves pas ?

En souriant, Derek put voir la bouche en sang du vieux Hale, il recula et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

_oOo_

Jackson haussa un sourcil en voyant l'allure de Stiles, il paraissait fatigué, ses mèches rouges tombaient sur son front mais il souriait de toutes ses dents. Son odeur avait changé mais horrifié, il comprit le problème. Stiles se souvenait de lui, Lydia lui avait appris que son ancien ami ne reconnaissait personne et voulait à tout prix quitter l'appartement de Derek pour retrouver son ancien bourreau Marcel. La seule raison pour laquelle le mioche se souvenait de lui...

\- Tu étais au Club !

Le blond haussa les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche et la referma une seconde après.

\- Bordel... tu étais au Club...

_oOo_

_« Il n'était définitivement pas gay. Cette sale garce de Madame Biche... Quel nom débile en plus._

_\- Monsieur More ?_

_Il se tourna vers elle en plissant le nez._

_\- Je vous ai dit non. Je ne veux pas de ce Red machin. Les mecs c'est pas mon truc._

_\- Tout le monde veut de lui pourtant !_

_\- Eh, vous n'êtes pas payée pour me faire chier à ce que je sache ! Donnez-moi Diva._

_La secrétaire maugréa avant de hocher la tête. Le blond était un petit con, mais un petit con très riche. Marcel serait vraiment horrifié d'apprendre qu'il quittait le Club._

_\- Bien sûr monsieur More. La chambre verte._

_Il ne la remercia pas, lui laissant seulem__ent sa carte de crédit__ avant de partir vers la fameuse chambre verte, sa préférée. Personne n'avait le droit de regarder dans cette chambre quand un client y était, il pouvait donc être tout seul avec Diva. Une jolie rousse bien en chaire. Et en parlant de ça, il put la voir allongée nue sur le lit, tout sourire pour lui._

_\- Jackson ! Je t'ai attendu la semaine dernière..._

_\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai des problèmes avec mon patron. Il déprime en ce moment._

_\- Derek hein ?_

_\- Ouais._

_Elle s'installa à genoux sur le lit pour ouvrir la chemise de son client préféré._

_\- Je suis sûre que ça va aller. Laisse toi aller. » _

* * *

Un chapitre plus court que les autres parce qu'il y a des informations assez importantes ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si ce petit côté sombre vous plait ou pas ! Le chapitre 12 est écrit et corrigé -on remercie Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu pour ça :p-. Vous l'aurez mardi/mercredi prochain, selon le temps qu'il me faut pour écrire le 13 ! A très vite :D

**RAR :**

Drew : Encore mille mercis pour toutes tes reviews ! Ca me fait super plaisir !

sakuraetsasuke : Ah ah désolée mais celui là est court aussi ! A très vite pour la suite et merci pour ta review :p


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

**Warnings :** cf. Chapitres précédents.

**Disclaimer ****: **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ceux qui ont créé Teen Wolf. L'idée générale vient de **Bruniblondi** à qui j'envoie des fleurs et des chocolats.

**Résumé** : "Attends ... un esclave sexuel ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!"

**Rating** : Toujours M.

**Bêta** : Et on remercie encore **Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu **parce qu'elle est tellement douée !

**Notes :** Jordan Parrish est le shérif de Beacon Hills.

Derek est un alpha. Scott un 'vrai' alpha.

Je vous retrouve en bas !

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

_9 juin 2015,_

_« Peter n'avait jamais éprouvé l'envie de baiser le gamin. Il n'était rien d'autre que l'un de ces moustiques qu'il fallait écraser d'un grand coup de chausson. Mais bon dieu, ça ! Ce n'était pas Stiles, oh que non. Ça, cet homme en face de lui, c'était l'une des choses les plus bandantes qu'il n'avait jamais vues... Ce n'était que l'ombre de son ancien lui, le changement était époustouflant, Peter passa sa main dans les quelques mèches rouges, observant le corps nu attaché sur la table. Il posa ses doigts sur un tatouage, trois billes sur la clavicule du garçon, une jaune, une bleue et une rouge, ce qui lui fit penser aux couleurs de ses yeux selon les périodes. Il esquissa un sourire en se souvenant des moments où il était un alpha. Red Candy commençait à se débattre sur la table, essayant de défaire les liens qui le retenaient quand Peter donna un coup de cravate sur ses fesses déjà bien rougies._

_\- Je t'ai demandé de bouger ?_

_\- Non._

_Le loup se positionna devant la tête de Stiles qui put prendre dans sa bouche le membre déjà dur de son tortionnaire et commença à le sucer rapidement, comme la dernière fois. Peter entre-ouvra la bouche, fermant les yeux tout en s'agrippant aux cheveux de l'esclave sexuel. Il entama de lents va-et-vient pour commencer, se délectant de ces gémissements tous plus insolents les uns que les autres. Peut-être qu'il pourrait finalement éprouver du plaisir tout en se vengeant. »_

_oOo_

\- Quatrième mois. Non pas vraiment. Pareil ! Ah ah ah, si elle est très...

Erica se tourna brusquement, le regard noir vers Jordan.

\- Elle est ?

Parrish fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Elle est parfaite. Voyons bébé, tu pensais à quoi ?

\- Mmh.

Elle laissa tomber et retourna aux papiers sur le comptoir. L'homme aux côtés de Parrish pouffa doucement et ils reprirent leurs conversations à propos de leurs compagnes enceintes pendant une dizaine de minutes.

\- Madame Reyes ?

Jordan se leva d'un bond, saluant le médecin qui venait d'entrer dans leur salle d'attente.

\- Oui, bonjour.

\- Depuis quand tu t'appelles Madame Reyes ? Je pensais que c'était moi la femme enceinte ici.

Erica poussa son fiancé sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais apparemment ça ne se voit pas assez ?

Le médecin regarda le couple en haussant les sourcils.

\- Et bien. Je vois que les sautes d'humeur sont toujours d'actualité.

\- Quelles sautes d'humeur ?

oOo

_«- C'est bon, tout le monde sait qu'il est mort ! Ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter, faut faire son deuil !_

_Tout le monde paraissait en accord avec les mots d'Isaac, seulement Jackson vint vers lui et lui flanqua une raclée. Ce jour-là, Scott, Lydia et Kira étaient avec les deux autres loups et parlaient de Derek. Ce dernier ne se remettait pas de la disparition de Stiles et bizarrement, il semblait être le plus touché après Erica._

_\- Comment tu oses dire ça petit merdeux ?!_

_\- Tu peux me taper, ça ne le ramènera pas bordel ! Il n'était même pas un vrai membre de la meute !_

_\- Ferme-là !_

_Les deux bêtas se seraient disputés toute l'après-midi sous les yeux de la plupart des membres de la meute, mais l'intervention de Boyd, arrivant de l'appartement de Derek les en empêcha._

_\- Allez vous défouler ailleurs. »_

_oOo_

\- Stiles ! Tu ne dois pas dire à Derek que tu me connais !

L'esclave fronça les sourcils en comprenant que Jack's connaissait celui qui le retenait enfermé ici.

\- Derek ?

\- Oui ! Derek ! Il va me tuer s'il l'apprend !

Stiles posa ses mains sur les avant-bras du blond pour le secouer.

\- Amène-moi ! Fais-moi voir Marcel il te protégera de ce taré pour m'avoir retrouvé !

\- Marcel ?

Jackson prit enfin conscience de la situation, Marcel était le directeur du Club. Club qu'il côtoyait il y a de ça trois ans quand Lydia et lui s'étaient séparés. Il n'avait retrouvé sa copine que deux ans plus tard. Pendant une vingtaine de mois, Jackson avait entendu parler de Red Candy, de ses exploits sexuels et des choses qu'il pouvait subir sans broncher. Des clients l'avaient décrit, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et rouges, plutôt pâle, des dizaines de grains de beauté...

\- Je ne pensais pas que...

\- Jack's ! L'autre va revenir, s'il te plaît fais quelque chose !

Les yeux larmoyants de Stiles lui firent comprendre Diva, la seule esclave qu'il avait voulu durant ses deux années au Club. La jolie rousse lui parlait souvent de sa relation avec Marcel. Comme si elle était reconnaissante d'être là où elle était, éprouvant de la gratitude envers son kidnappeur. Stiles était comme elle, parlant de ce petit con assoiffé par l'argent, comme s'il était leur ange gardien. Marcel n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiments envers ses esclaves, il appréciait seulement le fait qu'ils rapportent autant de bénéfices et tout le monde le savait. Sauf les principaux concernés apparemment.

\- Mais Stiles... Marcel t'a remplacé !

Le jeune lâcha les bras de Jackson, comme électrocuté après ses paroles.

\- Quoi... ?

Réfléchissant à toute allure, le blond essaya d'approfondir son idée.

\- Oui... en passant au Club tout à l'heure, Marcel m'a dit qu'il t'avait remplacé, toi, Diva...

\- Non. Non... Non non ce n'est pas possible ! Non, non, non !

\- Stiles...

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le calmer mais il reçut une gifle.

\- Va-t'en !

\- Marcel t'a donné à Derek !

Jackson mit une seconde avant de sortir cette phrase. Derek allait lui en vouloir d'annoncer une telle connerie à son petit protégé mais il fallait bien qu'il sorte de cette transe, qu'il se libère de l'emprise de Marcel une bonne fois pour toutes. Quitte même à ce qu'il devienne l'esclave de Derek en pensant que c'était son devoir. Il valait mieux ça. Non ?

_oOo_

\- Des jumeaux ?! Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous tiens...

\- Attends... comment ça, « ça ne m'étonne pas de vous » ?

\- On ne me la fait pas à moi ! Erica n'est pas un loup-garou mais un lapin-garou à ce rythme-là !

\- Lydia...

* * *

Hey ! Je suis encore un peu en retard mais j'ai une excuse en béton ! J'ai pas internet donc je dois attendre le vendredi pour envoyer les chapitres à corriger à "Le spleen du kiwi bleu" et je ne peux donc plus poster le mardi/mercredi ! Mais je vais en profiter pour écrire la semaine et tenter de trouver internet à chaque fin de semaine !

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! A bientôt pour la suite :p

**RAR :**

Drew : Voilà pour Jackson et Stiles ! Merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira aussi et à très vite !


	14. Pause

Hello,

Nooon, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, j'en suis désolée. J'ai repris les cours à la fac avec un boulot en plus à côté, et malheureusement je ne trouve pas le temps d'écrire la suite de cette fiction.

Néanmoins j'ai toujours des idées, je sais comment ça va se terminer et l'envie est toujours là, seulement pour ne pas vous désespérer et ne poster qu'une fois tous les 36 du mois, je vais attendre d'avoir terminé tous les chapitres pour reprendre la publication.

Ce n'est donc qu'une pause, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera mais je vais finir cette histoire. Promis juré !

A très vite !


End file.
